WonKyu story: Lost In Town
by The Bloody Phoenix
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya tersesat di tempat asing seorang diri? Tersesat, tertimpa banyak kejadian yang menyebalkan bagai jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Lalu akankah seseorang menyelamatkannya? WONKYU fanfiction EXTRA ACTION Update!
1. PROLOGUE

**Lost in Town © The Bloody Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: The Characters on this fanfiction are belongs to God, SM Entertainment, their family and them self.**

**Casts: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, and other Super Junior member.**

**Pairing: WonKyu (Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun)**

**Genre: Romance/Drama, little bit of humor –maybe?**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, a story from the beginner author, a Chliché plot, typo(s).**

**Summary: Bagaimana rasanya tersesat di tempat asing seorang diri? Tersesat, tertimpa banyak kejadian yang menyebalkan bagai jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Lalu akankah seseorang menyelamatkannya?**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story,**

**Don't like don't read please~**

**. . .**

**.**

**London, Pertengahan musim dingin.**

**Mansion megah di tengah Kota London..**

"Pelayan Kim!"

"_Yes, sir_?"

"Tolong ambilkan jas yang kemarin dikirim umma dari Prancis. Aku akan memakai itu untuk hari ini"

"_Yes, i got it, sir_"

Ya, begitulah kiranya kegiatan pagi hari di mansion yang super duper megah ini. Para maid sibuk berhilir mudik melayani kebutuhan sang 'tuan muda' nya dalam menyambut hari.

"_Excuse me, sir. _Apakah anda ingin saya menyiapkan menu _breakfast_ yang _special _atau yang seperti biasanya?"

"Kau masak menu yang seperti biasanya saja. Aku menunggu hasilnya" Dengan jawaban singkat dari 'tuan muda' nya, chéf itu pun undur diri untuk melaksanakan perintah tuannya itu.

"Tuan muda.." panggil salah seorang maid wanita bertepatan dengan berlalunya chéf tadi kedalam dapur.

"Ada apa Tiffany-ah?"

"Tuan besar menelepon, ia mengatakan bahwa—"

Belum sempat perkataan maid yang tampak akrab dengan tuannya itu selesai, interupsi datang dari para maid yang mulai menghampiri keduanya.

"Tuan muda.."

"Tuan muda.."

"Tuan muda, hari ini anda akan mengenakan sepatu mana? Akan saya siapkan secepatnya"

"Tuan muda, hari ini anda akan menggunakan mobil mana? Akan saya siapkan juga"

"Tuan muda.."

"Tuan muda.."

~! #$%^&*()_+

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUAAA!" JDAAAR! Seluruh kaca jendela yang ada di ruangan itu bergetar karena suara teriakannya. Seluruh maid yang menimbulkan kericuhan di pagi hari itu langsung terdiam seribu bahasa saat tuan mudanya mulai murka dengan teriakannya yang cetar membahana (reader deul: author lebaaaay!). Ia –yang dipanggil tuan muda terus menerus itu- menatap tajam kepada setiap maid yang ada di sana.

"Kalian semua kerjakan tugas kalian masing-masing! Jangan terus menerus merecoki ku dengan pertanyaan-pertayaan kalian yang sudah jelas-jelas aku berikan dengan list keperluan yang aku berikan setiap harinya. MENGERTIIIIII?!" cerocosnya sewot saat maid-maidnya itu bukannya memperhatikan perintahnya namun malah sibuk mengagumi wajahnya, barulah setelah diteriaki untuk kedua kalinya mereka sibuk mengangguk-angguk kan kepalanya menandakan mereka semua mengerti atas perintahnya dan membubarkan diri setelah menunduk memberi hormat.

"Haaaah, hari yang membosankan akan segera dimulai kembali"

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Seorang namja manis berjala sendirian di tepi jalanan Kota London. Tampak ia berjalan tak tentu arah dengan dirinya yang menarik sebuah koper. Wajahnya tampak kebingungan.

"Aish, sekarang aku ada di mana? Aku sama sekali tidak mengenali tempat ini. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" Ia mengerang frustasi. Sungguh, hal konyol seperti ini mengapa bisa sampai terjadi padanya?

Asal kalian tahu saja, tiket pesawatnya tertukar, dan ia sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Bodohnya lagi, ia langsung masuk saja ke gate penerbangan yang tercntum di tiketnya tanpa memastikan jadwal penerbangan apa yang dilakukan di gate itu. Dan lebih **bodoh** nya lagi, ia hanya terduduk lalu jatuh tertidur saat mendudukkan dirinya di dalam pesawat hingga akhirnya pesawat itu _landing_ di tempat yang sama sekata tak ia ketahui. Oh hell, bagaimana kejadian bodoh itu bisa sampai terjadi? Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

Dan yah, disini lah ia akhirnya. Terduduk bagai orang tunawisma di pinggir jalan yang mulai terasa penuh sesak oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. SEHARUSNYA SEKARANG IA ADA DI JEPAAAAAAANG!, namja itu menangis dengan luka tersayat-sayat dalam hatinya.

_How dramatic he is._

Dan juga jangan bertanya-tanya kenapa kini ia hanya berjalan mondar-mandir tampa mencari tempat persinggahan? Oh mungkin kita perlu menelisik namja itu lebih dalam lagi untuk mendapatkan jawabannya.

Tenyata seorang Cho Kyuhyun –itulah nama namja yang sudah seperti tunawisma sekarang- itu bergengsi tinggi!

Apa hubungannya?

Duh lama-lama berasa jadi kepo.

Cho Kyuhyun itu seorang namja dengan prestasi gemilang. Ia lulus dari Universitas terbaik di Korea dengan predikat _Cum Laude. _Ia sangat jenius dalam segala bidang ilmu pengetahuan; terutama matematika. Tapi seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang ber-IQ diatas rata-rata ternyata...

Tenyata..

Ternyataaa...

**PAYAH DALAM BERBAHASA INGGRIS!**

Nah jelas sekali bukan bahwa seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang hampir mendekati sempurna dengan kejeniusannya ternyata memiliki sebuah kelemahan. Perlu saya ulangi lagi? Baiklah, ia payah dalam **BERBAHASA INGGRIS!**, sekali lagi **BAHA—**

Oke cukup. Author tak kuat untuk melanjutkannya karena melihat tampang horror Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat sensitif dengan topik tadi.

Jadi jangan heran jika sekarang Kyuhyun hanya berjalan mondar-mandir tanpa mau bertanya pada siapapun. Alasannya tentu saja karena tempat ini asing juga dipenuhi oleh orang-orang bule yang tentu saja berinteraksi dengan menggunkan bahasa Inggris. Dan jangan lupakan dengan gengsi dan kepayahannya dalam berbahasa inggris. Sungguh suatu kombinasi yang mengagumkan.

Tak terasa ia telah berjalan cukup jauh dari tempatnya petama kali turun dari taxi. Ngomong-ngomong soal taxi, ia merasa tidak ingin menaikinya lagi sementara ini, alasannya apalagi kalau bukan kepayahannya dalam berbahasa Inggris dan ketidaktahuannya akan tempat ini juga karena ia tak memiliki uang yang digunakan di sini. Beruntung supir taxi tadi berbaik hati tidak membunuhnya karena tidak membayar ongkos taxi –walaupun kenyataannya ia ditinggalkan di pinggir jalan oleh supir taxi tersebut.

Dan tidakkah hal ini sangat luar biasa? Penderitaanya segera saja bertambah saat ia menyadari lagi-lagi kebodohannya yang tidak mempergunakan smartphone nya untuk menghubungi orang yang sekiranya bisa membantunya. Dan lebih bodoh nya lagi, ternyata **CHO KYUHYUN ITU LUPA MEMBAWA HANDPHONE NYA. **dan kemungkinan terbesar handphonenya itu tertinggal di rumahnya, di Korea nan jauh disana.

Ya sudah. Dari pada kita sibuk membicarakan segala kebodohan-kebodohan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun itu, lebih baik kita menyingkir sekarang juga karena sepertinya seorang Cho Kyuhyun sedang merencanakan kegiatan bunuh dirinya yang saat ia idam-idamkan sejak pertama kali ia memijakkan kakinya di tanah London ini.

"YAAAAAAAA! LONDON SIALAAAAAAN!"

BRAAAAK

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N: **Annyeong yeorobun! terimakasih yang ingin saya ucapkan pertama-tama karena kalian berkenan untuk membaca fanfic saya yang tidak sempurna ini. Mohon maaf apabila dalam fanfic ini masih banyak kesalahan penulisan kata maupun istilah yang saya gunakan. Kritik dan saran akan saya terima dengan senang hati untuk memperbaiki fanfic ini kedepannya. Review kalian juga sangat berarti dalam proses pembuatan fanfic ini karena itu akan membuat semangat saya_ on fire_. kekeke, at least mind to review? **Kamsahamnida..**

**Sign,**

**The Bloody Phoenix**


	2. Action One

Aaah, hari yang indah di Kota London. Suasananya terasa sangat damai saat hari beranjak siang seakan kepadatan manusia yang ada di dalamnya tidak memengaruhi kedamaian itu.

Tapi benarkah siang hari yang indah di Kota London itu benar-benar damai?

**Lost in Town © The Bloody Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: The Characters on this fanfiction are belongs to God, SM Entertainment, their family and them self.**

**Casts: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, and other Super Junior member.**

**Pairing: WonKyu (Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun)**

**Genre: Romance/Drama, little bit of humor –maybe?**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, a story from the beginner author, a Chliché plot, typo(s).**

**Summary: Bagaimana rasanya tersesat di tempat asing seorang diri? Tersesat, tertimpa banyak kejadian yang menyebalkan bagai jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Lalu akankah seseorang menyelamatkannya?**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story,**

**Don't like don't read please~**

**. . .**

**.**

**ACTION ONE: The Cute Boy and The Charismatic Man Are Met!**

Sebuah lamborghini hitam mengkilap membelah padatnya London pagi itu. Mobil itu tampak mencolok diantara mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang karena tipe mobilnya yang aduhai. Sang pengendara –yang wajahnya sama aduhainya dengan mobilnya itu memutar musik-musik klasik dalam mobilnya yang menunjukkan seleranya yang berkelas. Mobilnya melaju santai tanpa ada gangguan.

Sampai...

"YAAAAAAAA! LONDON SIALAAAAAAN!"

Seseorang berteriak dengan sangat-sangat kencang sambil dengan tidak etisnya menyebrang jalan dengan seenak jidatnya disaat _trafffic light _belum berubah menjadi merah. Otomatis para pengendara segera menginjak rem kendaraannya kuat-kuat sebelum terjadi kecelakaan yang tidak mereka inginkan. Orang-orang menyumpah serapahi orang yang menyebrang tak tahu aturan itu karena telah mengganggu jalan mereka dan telah membuat kekacauan kecil disana. Namun orang yang disumpah serapahi hanya cuek bebek melanjutkan jalannya.

Sebuah lamborghini yang baru saja memasuki area puncak kekacauan mengerem mobilnya dengan tiba-tiba saat melihat seseorang yang dengan santainya menyebrangi jalan raya yang belum waktunya untuk disebrangi hingga suara gesekan ban mobil dengan aspal terdengar sangat nyaring.

CKIIIIIIT.

BRAAAAK

Tepat saat mobilnya berhenti melaju, suara hantaman yang cukup keras terdengar. Bukan, itu bukan suara hantaman seorang kurir pengantar barang yang menabrak tiang listrik, melaikan suara hantaman yang ditimbulkan oleh mobilnya.

Oh my Holy God! Ini bukan saatnya untuk berurusan dengan polisi karena kecelakaan lalu-lintas atau pun harus pergi ke bengkel untuk memperbaiki kerusakan pada mobilnya. Tapi ini adalah waktunya pergi ke kantor!

Segera saja si pemilik mobil keluar dari dalam mobilnya menghampiri si 'korban' tabrakannya dengan dongkol.

"_Hey Man! What have you done with my car? Are you a stupid cross the street while the traffic light is not red yet?_" sewot pria pemilik mobil itu.

"_I-i'm sorry.. I—" _si 'korban' yang tertabrak itu hanya mengucakan permintaan maaf se-_simple_ itu sambil memasang tampang _shock_ nya itu. Memang tidak mengherankan jika kejadian seperti tadi menimpanya, karena memang salahnya sendiri menyebrang jalan seenaknya. Tapi tetap saja kejadian itu menjadikannya shock.

Si pemilik mobil menatap si 'korban' dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dan dahinya yang sedikit berkerut. Namun tak lama kemudian pria itu mengubah air mukanya menjadi normal kembali.

"Apa ada yang sakit? Hm, kelihatannya kau orang Korea, _aren't you?_" tanya pria itu dengan melontarkan pertanyaan menggunakan bahasa ibunya.

"E-eh?! K-kau bisa bahasa Korea? Ti-tidak, nan gwenchana. Maaf aku telah membuat kekacauan, maaf sekali lagi" jawab 'korban' yang tertabrak itu. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam sebagai permintaan maafnya karena telah membuat kekacauan lalu bergegas merapikan bajunya yang menjadi berantakan sambil berniat meninggalkan tempat itu. Belum satu langkah ia pergi dari tempat itu, sebuah tangan menarik pergelangan tangannya dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eits, tunggu dulu. Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Sekarang kita masih punya urusan"

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

"Hyaaaa turunkan akuuu! Kau mau bawa aku kemana hah?" ronta seorang namja manis yang tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba digendong keluar dari dalam mobil dengan gaya yang tidak elit. Ia digendong dalam posisi dipanggul seperti karus beras oleh namja yang tidak sengaja menabraknya tadi.

"_Just keep silence your lips and see, little boy_." Jawab si pria penggendong dengan cueknya. Si namja yang merasa tidak terima disebut '_little boy_' pun protes dengan nada sarkastik.

"Hei tuan, namaku bukan '_little boy_'. Begini-begini aku masih punya nama"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku senang ternyata kau punya nama, dan kau harus menyebutkannya nanti saat suster meminta data dirimu. Dan satu lagi, berhenti lah meronta-ronta, tubuhmu itu berat" jawab si 'pria' dataaaaar sekali.

"Hiiish dasar menyebalkan" si namja manis mulai mencibir dengan suara sepelan mungkin yang padahal masih bisa terdengar sampai ketelinga si pria 'penabraknya'.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai juga di depan sebuah bangsal rumah sakit khusus untuk pertolongan darurat korban kecelakaan. Si namja yang di gendong dengan posisi yang menurutnya tidak elit itu –akhirnya berusaha turun dengan mendorong tubuh si penggendong dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Mau apa kita kesini? Memang siapa yang kecelakaan?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah skeptis yang akhirnya hanya dibalas dengan raut muka santai dari orang yang diajaknya bicara.

"Tentu saja kau. Siapa lagi? Sudah sana cepat masuk!" santainya sambil mendorong tubuh namja itu untuk memasuki ruangannya.

"Ha jinjja. Aku hanya luka lecet begini saja masa harus sampai dibawa ke rumah sakit? Dasar menyebalkan!" gerutu seorang namja yang baru saja keluar dari ruang pertolongan darurat untuk korban kecelakaan.

"Hei bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang dengan tiba-tiba menghampiri dirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya mendapat sedikit luka lecet dilenganku tapi kau sampai membawaku ke rumah sakit. Dasar aneh" tukas namja itu setengah dongkol.

Pria yang menanyakan keadaannya pun berdehem pelan.

"Namaku Choi Siwon. Maaf kalau aku membuatmu kesal karena bertindak berlebihan seperti ini. Tapi tadi aku benar-benar merasa khawatir saat melihat ada darah merembes di daerah lengan mu. Aku lega saat ternyata kau tidak mengalami luka serius."

"Ya ya terserahmu saja lah. Aku tidak tahu harus berterima kasih atau malah kesal padamu karena kejadian ini. Omong-omong, aku Cho Kyuhyun" jawabnya sambil melengos pergi.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan siang bersama sebentar sebagai permintaan maafku atas kejadian ini?" tawar Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang sukses menghentikan langkannya sesaat. Terlihat Kyuhyun sedikit berpikir, ia sedang berperang batin!

_'Wah, boleh juga. Kebetulan aku sedang lapar sekarang. Lumayan, makan gratiiiiissss. Hehehehe" _salah satu batinnya meng-iyakan untuk menerima ajakan Siwon.

_'Eh, tapi kan aku sudah keburu berjalan meninggalkannya. Masa mau berbalik lagi hanya demi sebuah ajakan kecil begitu? Tidak keren. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun itu harus selalu keren!'_ batinnya yang lain menimpali walau sedikit tidak nyambung.

_'Hey, tapi kau kan tidak tau tempat ini. Mau makan di mana kita kalau sudah terlanjur keroncongan? Uang saja tidak ada. Daripada nanti hidup menggembel yang mengemis-ngemis makanan lebih baik terima saja tawarannya' _batin Kyuhyun kembali meng-iyakan.

Perang batin itu masih terus berlanjut sampai lima menit kemudian. Siwon yang merasa heran karena Kyuhyun hanya diam sedari tadi tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya segera menghampirinya.

PUK

Sebuah tepukan halus mendarat di pundak Kyuhyun yang membuat perang batinnya terhenti. Segera setelah sadar akan kediamannya, Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit gugup karena ketahuan 'melamun'.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau?" tanya Siwon _to the point_.

"A-ah.. i-itu.. Ba-baiklah" jawab Kyuhyun yang mendadak gagap.

"Oke, kalau begitu kita pergi"

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Di sebuah restaurant yang _fancy_, Siwon dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk _lunch _bersama. Sejak pertama mereka masuk mereka hanya sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing sambil sesekali berbasa-basi yang sama sekali tak penting. Sampai makanan yang mereka pesan tiba pun, mereka masih sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

"Mm, Kyuhyun-_ah_, kalau boleh aku tebak, kau itu pasti seorang turis kan?" Tanya Siwon tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Eh, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Oh, aku menebaknya. Aku berfikir kau adalah turis karena kau tadi membawa-bawa koper yang sangat besar" jawab Siwon enteng. Kyuhyun segera menepuk dahinya keras.

"Aigoo, aku lupa! Ah, apa kau tahu dimana koperku berada sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan. Bisa mati ia kalau kopernya sampai hilang gara-gara kejadian yang menimpanya tadi. Mau hidup bagaimana di negeri orang sedangkan seluruh harta benda yang kau bawa ada dalam kopermu? Batinnya.

"Kopermu aku suruh bawahanku untuk mengambilnya dan menyimpannya sementara di rumah ku. Selama beberapa hari ini kau harus tinggal dirumahku, ya" jawab Siwon enteng sambil kembali asyik dengan makanannya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu pun langsung terkaget-kaget.

"Yah! Kau pikir kau siapa seenaknya mengatur hidupku? Kenapa kau seenaknya memutuskan bahwa aku harus tinggal di rumahmu, huh?" ledak Kyuhyun tepat di depan wajah Siwon sampai makanan yang masih berada di dalam mulutnya bermuncaratan ke wajah Siwon. Siwon yang mendapatkan respon tak terduga plus 'kejutan manis' untuk wajahnya hanya bisa menganga kaget.

"YA PABBO CHO KYUHYUN! _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY HANDSOME FACEEEEEE?!_" teriak Siwon kesal setelah terpaku beberapa saat sambil melotot ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia lalu membersihkan wajahnya dari 'kejutan' yang diberikan Kyu padanya tadi.

Kyuhyun yang dipelototi begitu merasa kesal juga. Kyuhyun merengut, lalu mencibir Siwon dengan pedas.

"Hei kau! Memangnya salah siapa kalau misalnya aku jadi kaget dan refleks berbicara kala aku sedang mengunyah makanan? Kau juga sih membuat keputusan seenak hidupmu saja, aku kan tidak terima!" Kyuhyun berbicara dengan sewotnya. Siwon memutar bola matanya seakan tak peduli.

"Sudah, kau jangan bawel. Setelah ini ayo kita berjalan-jalan sebentar"

Dengan perkataan Siwon itu, Kyuhyun langsung diam dengan wajah merengutnya yang menggemaskan.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Sebuah lamborghini hitam berhenti tepat di sebuah parkiran tempat yang sedang ramai pengunjung walaupun hari ini adalah hari kerja dan bukan musim liburan. Dua penumpang lamborghini hitam itu segera bergegas keluar. Sang pengemudi –yang pasti sudah kalian tahu siapa—tersenyum puas melihat Kyuhyun memandang takjub pada sekeliling tempat mereka berada.

"Woah, bukankah ini taman bermain? Asiiik akhirnya aku bisa pergi kesini dengan gratis~ hahaha" tawa Kyuhyun riang sambil tetap memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Taman bermain ini benar-benar keren! Siwon yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Ayo, mau sampai kapan kau terus memperhatikan sekelilingmu? Kau itu norak sekali" ledek Siwon sambil tertawa kecil. Sontak Kyuhyun yang telinganya sangat sensitif dengan ejekan itu langsung memasang wajah masamnya.

"Yah! Semua terserah padaku dong! Mau aku norak pun bukan urusanmu" ujar Kyuhyun sebal sambil berlalu pergi disusul Siwon dibelakangnya.

Mereka mulai memasuki pusat keramaian disana. Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya memandang takjub apa yang dilihatnya. Kyuhyun itu orang yang sangat jarang pergi ke taman bermain, apalagi yang semenakjubkan ini! Wajar saja jika sekarang ia berlaku bak orang terisolir yang baru pertama kali bisa pergi ke taman bermain.

"Hei Kyuhyun-_ah_, berhentilah bersikap norak seperti itu dan cepat pilih wahana yang ingin kau naiki" tegur Siwon pelan. Kyuhyun hanya mendelik padanya, tak menghiraukan perintah Siwon barusan.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat, Kyuhyun akhirnya menemukan wahana yang menarik keinginannya untuk mencobanya, Roller Coaster. Maka dengan refleks Kyuhyun menarik lengan Siwon yang ada di belakangnya menuju wahana terssebut. Siwon yang ditarik pun hanya tersenyum kecil.

Setelah puas menaiki roller coaster dua kali –Kyuhyun yang memaksa—mereka pun mulai menikmati wahana-wahana lainnya. Mereka terlihat sama-sama menikmati segala wahana yang ada di sana, mulai dari wahana yang _standard_ sampai wahana yang _extreme_. Tinggal lah satu wahana lagi yang belum mereka kunjungi, Rumah hantu! Siwon pun berinisiatif untuk mengunjungi wahana itu bersama Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung pucat ketika mendengarnya.

"Errr, kurasa aku kelelahan. Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat saja dulu?" tolak Kyuhyun halus. Wajahnya memang terlihat sedikit pucat, dan badannya sedikit berkeringat walaupun sekarang sedang musim dingin.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku juga cukup lelah" Siwon pun setuju dengan usul Kyuhyun. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke _rest area_ tama bermain itu. Ternyata walaupun sekarang adalah musim dingin, tetapi tempat ini tetap saja ramai pengunjung. Wajar sebenarnya, karena ditempat ini tersedia wahana gondola yang apabila kita menaikinya kita bisa melihat pemandangan indah dibawahnya yang terselimuti salju.

Setelah masuk ke salah satu cafe yang ada disana, mereka berdua memesan dua gelas coklat panas yang terkenal sangat enak di tempat itu. Mereka duduk di sebuah meja di sekat jendela.

"Hey Siwon, aku ingin bertanya kepadamu.." Kyuhyun memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ya silahkan. Oh dan ingin kuingatkan, sebaiknya kau memanggilku _Hyung_ karena kurasa aku lebih tua darimu!"

"Ya ya, terserah dengan hal itu. Aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kau sangat baik padaku?"

"Hah? Oooh _nothing special _sebenarnya, hanya saja aku merasa bahwa aku bertanggung jawab akan kondisimu" jawab Siwon.

"Kondisiku? Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tampang bodohnya. Siwon menghela nafas pelan, dia ini bodoh atau bagaimana?

"Ya kau kan sudah tertabrak olehku, masa aku tidak bertanggung jawab. Kalau seperti itu namanya tidak _gentleman_" jawab Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Alasannya hanya itu? Padahal kan sebenarnya dengan mengantarnya ke rumah sakit tadi sudah bisa dibilang bertanggung jawab. Lalu kenapa sekarang Siwon repot-repot berbaik hati padanya? Apa ia menyimpan modus tersendiri? Bagaimana kalau misalnya nanti Kyuhyun malah diculik dan ternyata Siwon adalah seorng _psycho_? Bisa gawat!

Lamunan Kyuhyun terhenti saat suara ringtone yang berassal dari handphone Siwon berbunyi. Siwon pun mengangkat teleponnya.

"Yes?" tanya Siwon pada orang di_ line_ seberang. Hening sesaat sebelum..

"OH MY HOLY GOD! I'VE FORGOTTEN THAT! OKAY, JUST WAIT"

Pip! Siwon memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan panik. Ia melirik Kyuhyun sebentar, lalu..

"Maaf aku ada urusan penting. _I gotta go"_ kata Siwon sambil berlarian keluar cafe. Kyuhyun terpaku bingung. Siwon mau kemana? Lalu kalau ia pergi, Kyuhyun dengan siapa?

Wajah Kyuhyun mendadak pucat pasi.

Ini masih tempat asing. Ia tak bawa dompet yang sebenarnya tak berguna sama sekali. Ia tak tahu seluk beluk tempat ini. Dan juga SIWON MENINGGALKANNYA TIBA-TIBA! _This is so suddenly_. Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin mati saja kalau begitu.

"Hiks.. bagaimana ini? Bagaimana nasibku sekarang? Sial!"

Seorang Cho Kyuhyun sedang tertimpa sial sekarang. _Poor Kyu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N: **Annyeong yeorobuuuuun! Bertemu lagi dengan saya di fanfic ini, yeay! Lagi-lagi saya ingin berterima kasih kepada kalian semua yang berkenan membaca kelanjutan fanfic ini dan juga bagi kalian yang telah memberi dukungan agar fanfic ini dilanjut. Saya merasa senang sekali saat respon dari fanfic ini ternyata cukup baik *terharu* saya jadi semangat untuk melanjutkannya. Namun setiap karya manusia tidaklah ada yang sempurna, maka dari itu saya ingin meminta maaf apabila kelanjutan fanfic ini kurang memuaskan karena akhir-akhir ini _sense of humor_ saya sedang menurun, jadilah fanfic ini mungkin terasa membosankan. Tapi saya akan berusaha memperbaiki fanfic ini sebisa mungkin untuk kedepannya.

Ah, saya terlalu banyak berbicara sepertinya. Akhir kata, _mind to review?_

**Sign,**

**The Bloody Phoenix**


	3. Action Two

**Lost in Town © The Bloody Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: The Characters on this fanfiction are belongs to God, SM Entertainment, their family and them self.**

**Casts: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, and other Super Junior member.**

**Pairing: WonKyu (Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun)**

**Genre: Romance/Drama, little bit of humor –maybe?**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, a story from the beginner author, a Chliché plot, typo(s).**

**Summary: Bagaimana rasanya tersesat di tempat asing seorang diri? Tersesat, tertimpa banyak kejadian yang menyebalkan bagai jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Lalu akankah seseorang menyelamatkannya?**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story,**

**Don't like don't read please~**

**. . .**

**.**

**ACTION TWO: Kyuhyun's Bad Day!**

Di sebuah korporasi besar terlihat ada keramaian yang membingungkan. Ada orang-orang yang berjalan hilir mudik membawa setumpuk berkas, ada _cleaning service_ yang sibuk mengepel lantai disana-sini. Ada juga orang yang pergi keluar masuk gedung korporasi tersebut. Namun hal seperti itu tidak berlaku di sebuah sudut dalam gedung ini. Tampak semua orang serius mendengarkan seseorang yang sedang berbicara di depan mereka.

"Terimakasih atas waktu anda yang anda sisihkan untuk kami. Kami berharap kerja sama ini akan berjalan dengan lancar. Kita akan berjumpa lagi dilain waktu, Terimakasih" seorang pria tampan dengan jas mewahnya mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan rekan bisnis barunya. Senyumnya mengembang sempurna saat suara riuh tepuk tangan _audience_ terdengar. Setelah itu ia pun undur diri dari hadapan mereka diikuti sekertarisnya.

"Yah, Siwon-ah. Selamat, meeting perdanamu dengan mereka akhirnya berjalan dengan lancar. Untung saja mereka mau menunggumu datang dengan sabar setelah aku memberikan mereka pengertian bahwa kau tadi tertimpa insiden kecil sehingga tidak bisa datang tepat waktu. Lagipula bukankah kemarin aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk segera datang dan jangan terlambat karena kita ada _meeting_ dengan para pebisnis Korea itu? Kau ini selalu saja begitu" seorang namja berperawakan tinggi dan langsing langsung sibuk mengoceh tanpa jeda sesampainya mereka di ruangan bertuliskan _'CEO Office'_. Siwon, si tersangka yang diocehi tersebut hanya menghela nafasnya bosan.

"**Teuki hyung**, bisakah kau berhenti berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu? Kau sangat mengganggu pendengaranku. Lagi pula bukan salahku juga kan jika aku tertimpa kejadian tadi, aku juga sudah berangkat sejak pagi dari rumah untuk pergi ke kantor" balasnya malas.

"Dasar anak muda, kau ini sulit sekali jika diberi tahu. Sudah, sekarang kau kerjakan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk itu. Jangan lemas begitu, Siwon!"

Tak didengarkannya perintah 'hyung'nya itu. Ia malah melamun. Rasanya ada yang tertinggal sejak ia pergi ke kantor tadi. Ia memandang kearah jendela besar yang ada di dalam ruang kantornya. Di luar salju sedang turun lebat. Salju.. salju.. seputih salju.. manis.. kenyal..

**CRAP!**

"YA TUHAN! AKU MELUPAKAN KYUHYUN. DAN.. JAM BERAPA INI? SIAL, SUDAH MULAI MALAM. AAAH, TIDAK!" Siwon berteriak tiba-tiba yang membuat orang yang dipanggilnya Teuki hyung a.k.a Leeteuk –sekertarisnya- menjadi terlonjak kaget. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Siwon segera menyambar kunci mobilnya dan berlarian keluar ruangan seperti orang gila. Leeteuk yang menyadari Siwon yang pergi begitu saja langsung berteriak-teriak.

"Yah, Siwon-ah! Kau mau kemana? Yah!"

Sayang, teriakannya hanyalah percuma sekarang. Siwon sudah berlari meninggalkan ruangannya dengan sangat cepat.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Siwon melajukan mobilnya seperti kesetanan. Beberapa kali ia hampir menabrak mobil-mobil lain atau pun pejalan kaki. Ia merasa sangat bodoh karena ia lupa bahwa tadi ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di taman bermain. Yah, Choi Siwon terlalu panik saat sekertarisnya menelepon bahwa hari ini ia ada pertemuan penting sampai-sampai ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

Saat mobilnya mulai mendekati gerbang masuk taman bermain itu ia memberhentikan mobilnya dengan mendadak. Di tengah hujan salju yang lebat pandangan matanya memang sedikit terhalangi, tapi ia bisa melihat ada seseorang sedang duduk seorang diri di depan gerbang taman bermain itu. Ah, mungkinkah itu Kyuhyun? Gawat! Siwon pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan berlari menembus hujan salju menghampiri orang yang sedang duduk tersebut.

Ia terpaku saat ia telah sampai dihadapan orang itu. Ia mengenalinya dari baju yang orang itu pakai. Itu Kyuhyun! Ia duduk diam sambil memeluk lututnya tanpa menyadari kehadiran Siwon disitu.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." ujar Siwon sambil mengguncangkan bahu Kyuhyun pelan. Perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Siwon.." sapa Kyuhyun dengan suara seraknya yang lemas. Siwon yang melihat itu pun langsung diliputi rasa bersalah. Tatapannya kepada Kyuhyun pun melembut. Siwon ingin meminta maaf atas kesalahannya yang telah meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di tempat itu, namun sepertinya ia harus membatalkannya.

"YAAAAA KAU BENAR-BENAR BODOH! JAHAT SEKALI KAU MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRI! DASAR KURANG AJAR KAU!"

Karena Kyuhyun langsung memaki-maki Siwon dengan mulut pedasnya, ck.

Siwon yang dikatai begitu pun tidak terima. Sudah baik ia ingin meminta maaf, tapi niat baiknya itu harus dihentikan begitu saja.

"YAH! CHO KYUHYUN JELEK. KALAU BEGITU KENAPA KAU TIDAK PULANG SAJA DENGAN MENAIKI TAKSI DAN MALAH TERUS DIAM DISINI? PERCUMA SAJA AKU MENCEMASKANMU SAMPAI MENYUSULMU KESINI TAPI KAU MALAH MENGATAIKU SEPERTI ITU. YA SUDAH, KAU DIAM SAJA DISINI. AKU MAU PULANG" geramnya. Siwon sedang lelah sekarang, jadi ia agak sensitif kali ini. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya pun langsung kelabakan.

_'tidak! Aku tidak mau hidupku berakhir disini karena hipotermia! Aku tidak ingin ditinggalkan sendirian! Aku takut. Huaaaa' _tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menjerit-jerit panik dalam hatinya. Saat melihat Siwon mulai berbalik dan mulai berjalan meninggalkannya, ia mengejarnya dan menarik tangannya.

"Apa?!" tanya Siwon ketus sambil memelototkan matanya kearah Kyuhyun. Jujur ia jengkel sekali dengan namja di depannya ini. Kyuhyun yang dipelototi hanya merengut. Ia segera melayangkan tatapan _puppy eyes_nya kearah Siwon.

"Siwonnie hyuuuung~ jangan tinggalkan aku, ne? Aku takut jika sendirian.." rayunya manja dengan suara yang ia buat selemah dan selembut mungkin juga matanya yang ia buat berkaca-kaca. Ck, dasar yang namanya Cho Kyuhyun pasti selalu handal dalam hal merayu orang –apalagi ia menambahkan embel-embel hyung dan 'Siwonnie' yang tak pernah ia pakai sebelumnya-. Siwon yang melihatnya pun menjadi terenyuh. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo, kalau begitu kita ke rumahku. Kau pasti kedinginan" Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju mobilnya. Kyuhyun bersorak riang dalam hati.

_'Horeeee akhirnya aku bisa membuatnya jinak dengan cara gampang seperti itu. Aku juga tidak akan menjadi gelandangan sekarang. Yeaaaay!"_

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Sebuah lamborghini hitam memasuki sebuah pekarangan rumah _Real-Estate _yang luar biasa mewahnya. Kyuhyun yang berada di dalam mobil itu sudah sejak tadi tertidur pulas disamping Siwon. Setelah menepikan mobilnya di depan rumah inti, ia turun dari dalam mobil sambil menggendong Kyuhyun dipunggungnya. Kyuhyun yang merasa tidurnya terusik menggeliatkan tubuhnya kesana kemari yang membuat Siwon harus mengeratkan gendongannya. Sungguh, namja ini terlihat lucu saat tidur, sangat polos tanpa ada kata-kata pedas yang biasa keluar dari mulutnya. Hal itu membuat senyuman Siwon merekah.

CKLEK

Siwon membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan karena ia sedang menggendong Kyuhyun. Saat Siwon baru saja melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki rumahnya yang damai tersebut, para maid-maid genit –yang senantiasa mengganggunya—itu menyambutnya dengan sangat 'meriah'. Senyuman Siwon yang tadinya merekah sengera layu. Ia memasang wajah _irritated_nya.

"Selamat datang tuan muda.. Ada yang ingin saya siapkan?"

"Tuan muda.. Apa anda lelah? Mau saya buatkan teh madu?"

"Tuan muda, bagaimana hari anda? Pasti menyenangkan, betul kan?" yang ini salah seorang maid berbicara dengan suara imutnya yang dibuat buat. Siwon saja sampai ingin muntah mendengarnya.

"Tuan muda.."

"Tuan muda.."

"Tuan mu—"

"KALIAN SEMUA DIAM!" bentak Siwon jengkel. Ia bosaaaaan sekali jika harus mendengarkan ocehan tak berguna mereka seperti ini. Ia menatap tajam kepada semua maid yang sangat mengganggu tersebut. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide cemerlang terlintas di otaknya.

"Kalian semua bisakah untuk tak selalu mengoceh seperti itu? Kalian itu sangat menggangguku, terlebih bagi **KEKASIHKU **ini! Jadi berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan. MENGERTIIIIII?" sekali lagi Siwon berteriak di akhir kalimatnya dan ia menekankan kata **KEKASIH** dalam ucapannya. Sekali-kali mengatas namakan namja manis dalam gendongannya sebagai **KEKASIH-**nya tidak masalah bukan? Siwon menyeringai licik.

"Nah, berhubung kalian semua ada disini, cepat bereskan kamar tamu dan susun semua barang yang ada di dalam koper yang ada di sana. Lalu sebagian dari kalian siapkan makanan _special_ untukku dan kekasihku. Siapkan juga air hangat, aku mau mandi. Tidak pakai lama. Kalian yang tidak mendapat tugas dariku kerjakan lah pekerjan lain, mengerti?" Siwon memberi tugas langsung darinya kepada sebagian maid yang tampak bahagia sekali. Sedangkan maid lain yang tidak kebagian tugas langsung dari tuan mudanya mendesah kecewa.

"Tunggu apa lagi?! Cepat kerjakan!" perintah Siwon segera saat melihat maid-maidnya malah sibuk memekik-mekin kegirangan dan juga ada yang sibuk menangis bombay. Sebelum tuan muda Choi Siwon marah besar, mereka segera membubarkan diri masing-masing.

Setelah waktunya yang berharga terbuang sia-sia karena maid-maidnya yang tidak penting itu, Siwon pun segera melangkahkan kaki kearah kamarnya di lantai dua sambil tetap menggendong Kyuhyun. Yah biarlah sementara ini Kyuhyun tidur dikamarnya terlebih dahulu sambil maid-maidnya membereskan kamar tamu untuknya.

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Ia merasa sangat mengantuk namun sesuatu mengganggu tidurnya. Ia lapar. Setelah matanya terbuka ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tempatnya terbangun. Ia tak kenal tempat ini, namun yang pasti ini adalah sebua kamar. Dindingnya dilapisi walpaper unik berwarna _silver_ dengan motif tribal yang terlihat ramai namun elegan. Lalu pandangan matanya beralih ke sebuah sudut dimana ada sebuah lemari raksasa yang terlihat klasik. Disana ada seorang sedang berdiri memunggunginya sambil memilih-milih baju.

Kyuhyun sedang mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Seingatnya ia tidak pergi ke suatu tempat pun, apalagi sampai pergi ke sebuah kamar yang mungkin kamar hotel bersama seorang pria asing, dan bukankah tadi ia ada di gerbang depan taman bermain?

Omong-omong tentang taman bermain, tadi ia kan menunggu Siwon disana. Lalu sekarang Siwon ada dimana? Kenapa ia malah ada disini dengan pria asing. Apalagi pria itu sedang.. err mengganti baju? Oh tidak! Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa ia sudah tak perjaka lagi? Kyuhyun langsung menatap horror pria yang memunggunginya tersebut bergantian dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"HUAAAAAA" tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menjerit ketakutan saat membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi kepadanya sebelum ia sadar dari tidurnya. Pria yang sedang memakai bajunya pun menoleh kaget karena teriakan Kyuhyun yang cukup kencang.

"Eh, Kyu? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya sambil mendekati ranjang yang Kyuhyun tempati.

"S-Siwon.. K-kau.." Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget saat melihat bahwa Siwon lah pria yang memunggunginya tadi.

"Ne, Kyu? Kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon lagi sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya saat Kyuhyun malah menatapnya lekat-lekat seolah-olah dia adalah hantu.

"Err.. itu.. K-kau belum memakai bajumu"

Gubrak.

Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Siwon dengan jawaban yang tidak nyambung sama sekali. Siwon yang mendapat jawaban seperti itu atas kekhawatirannya pun hanya bisa melongo.

"Uh oh, kau benar Kyu" Siwon segera kembali ke tempatnya semula. Kyuhyun mengerjap kaget. Kok dia malah menjawab seperti itu sih tadi? Padahal kan sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakan kenapa ia bisa ada di tempat ini, dan kalau perlu ia akan memaki-maki Siwon kalau ternyata ia yang menculiknya ke tempat ini. Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya perlahan.

"Ya, Siwon! Kenapa aku ada di tempat ini, huh? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kau menculikku ya? Ayo jawab, dasar penjahat!" semprot Kyuhyun tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku? Aku menculikmu? Bukankah kau yang merengek meminta ikut pulang ke rumahku dan kau tertidur pulas dalam mobilku? Hahaha kau itu lucu sekali Kyu" Siwon tertawa renyah menanggapi kelakuan Kyuhyun tadi. Ia tak habis pikir, hanya tidur sebentar saja namja itu sudah melupakan hal-hal yang beberapa jam lalu terjadi padanya. Lucu sekali.

Kyuhyun yang mendapat jawaban mengejutkan dari Siwon pun segera mencoba mengingat dengan keras apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Setelah satu menit, akhirnya ia mengingat semuanya –termasuk saat ia merengek kearah Siwon untuk ikut pulang. Wajah Kyuhyun langsung berubah menjadi merah padam, ia malu karena telah menuduh Siwon yang tidak-tidak.

"Sudah, sekarang kau cuci lah mukamu dulu. Aku tunggu di bawah, kita makan bersama" perintah Siwon sambil berlalu keluar kamar. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan. Untung saja Siwon tidak menyadari wajahnya yang memerah karena malu tadi.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Setelah selesai mencuci mukanya seperti yang diperintahkan Siwon, ia pun pergi menuruni tangga yang membawanya ke lantai dasar rumah itu. Kyuhyun sempat kebingungan mencari jalan menuju ruang makan karena rumah ini ternyata begitu luas, untunglah ia bertemu seorang maid wanita yang kebetulan sedang melintas.

"Um, permisi. Apa kau tahu dimana ruang makan berada?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan bahasa Korea. Untung lah maid itu sepertinya mengerti dan membalikan tubuhnya. Ia memandang Kyuhyun sebentar lalu tersenyum.

"Kau mencari Siwon? Kalau begitu ikutlah denganku" jawabnya ramah. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan lalu mengikuti langkah maid itu. Setelah sampai di tempat yang ia cari ia pun mengucapkan terimakasih kepadanya.

Ternyata disana Siwon telah menunggunya. Di meja makan terhidang banyak sekali berbagai jenis makanan yang membuatnya lapar. Segera saja ia menempatkan dirinya disamping Siwon.

"Hm, Kyu. Bagaimana kalau kita langsung makan saja, aku sudah lapar" ajakan Siwon kepada Kyuhyun yang langsung disambut anggukan antusias darinya.

Cukup lama mereka saling berdiam diri hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan mereka.

"Siwon, yang tadi mengantarku itu siapa? Tampaknya ia akrab sekali denganmu" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Yang tadi? Tifanny maksudmu? Ah aku sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil, dia adalah anak dari butler Appa-ku, makanya aku akrab dengannya" Jawab Siwon singkat sambil terus meneruskan acara makannya. Kyuhyun hanya ber-'oh' ria dengan suara pelan. Mendengar hal itu Siwon merasa agak aneh, tidak biasanya Kyuhyun hanya menjawab sesingkat itu tanpa berbicara panjang lebar.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu ya?" Goda Siwon dengan senyum jahilnya. Kyuhyun langsung mendelik tajam.

"Enak saja! Untuk apa aku cemburu pada pria seperti dirimu, kau itu bukan tipeku!" sewot Kyuhyun.

"Oh kalau aku bukan tipemu, lalu pria seperti apa yang menjadi tipemu? Yang berotot atau yang imut-imut, hmm?" tanya Siwon lagi yang terlihat semakin antusias untuk menggoda Kyuhyun.

"A-ah itu.. itu.. Ish, kau ini menyebalkan sekali!" wajah Kyuhyun berubah kemerahan. Siwon yang melihatnya pun menjadi kegirangan karena ia telah berhasil menggodanya. Ia tertawa-tawa keras sekali saat wajah Kyuhyun berubah masam dan mendelikan mata kearahnya.

"Uhuk uhuk.. Ha-hahaha, uhuk" saking serunya Siwon tertawa, ia sampai-sampai tersedak makanannya. Ia segera menggapai-gapai gelas berisi air tawar dihadapannya. Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Rasakan itu, dasar jelek! Itulah akibatnya kalau kau menggoda ku. Haha Tuhan membalas perilaku jahatmu. Weeek" ledek Kyuhyun sambil memeletkan lidahnya kearah Siwon yang masih berusaha mengatasi tragedi tersedaknya. Kyuhyun lalu memilih beranjak dari meja makan setelah ia menghabiskan makan malam-nya dengan kilat. Ia berjalan menuju ruang keluarga lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa bermotif abstrak yang ada disana.

"Haaah lelahnyaaa. Aku ingin tidur lagi" gumam Kyuhyun saat matanya mulai terpejam. Namun belum sempat namja itu menggapai alam mimpinya di sofa yang cukup nyaman itu, tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan memanggilnya dari arah ruang makan. Bukan teriakan histeris , melainkan teriakan yang luar biasa kencangnya yang berasal dari mulut seorang Choi Siwon! Huh, sebenarnya apa lagi sih yang ingin diperbuatnya?

Dengan malas Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya kembali kearah dapur.

"Wae? Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan berteriak seperti itu sih?" tanya Kyuhyun sebal saat ia tiba dihadapan Siwon.

"Oi Kyu, tadi kan kau sudah menumpang makan malam disini. Sekarang kau harus membereskan semuanya, mulai dari membawa semua piring-piring kotor ke dapur dan mencucinya sampai mengkilap, juga masukkan makanan sisa kedalam kulkas. Kau mengerti? Baiklah, cepat selesaikan ya!" perintah Siwon sambil tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun melotot tak terima dan ia sudah akan melayangkan protesnya kepada Siwon saat Siwon malah beranjak pergi dari dapur meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam dapur.

"Dasar pria sialan! Memangnya aku ini maidnya apa?!" Kyuhyun berteriak-teriak kesal sampai ia puas. Namun ia merasa jika hanya berteriak-teriak, pekerjaan yang diberikan si pria sialan itu tidak akan kunjung selesai. Maka dengan berat hati Kyuhyun membereskan semuanya persis seperti perintah Siwon tadi.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam saat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sebenarnya pekerjaan itu cukup mudah dan tidak memakan waktu lama untuk menyelesaikannya, namun karena Kyuhyun melaksanakan pekerjaannya dengan setengah hati maka pekerjaannya itu baru selesai satu seperempat jam kemudian.

Ia merasa sudah sangat mengantuk, tapi ia bingung sekarang ia harus tidur dimana? Maka dengan maksud mempertanyakan hal itu kepada Siwon, ia melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar Siwon di lantai dua.

CKLEK

Dasar Kyuhyun yang tak punya rasa sopan santun terhadap 'Penyelamat'nya ini, ia membuka pintu kamar Siwon tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu dan langsung masuk seenak jidatnya. Ia menemukan Siwon sudah terlelap diatas kasurnya.

"Siwon.. Siwon.. bangun!" Kyuhyun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Siwon dengan maksud agar ia terbangun. Tapi nihil, Siwon tetap berada dalam alam mimpinya.

"Siwooooon.. banguuun!" coba Kyuhyun sekali lagi dengan guncangan yang cukup kencang. Dan.. berhasil! Siwon mulai terusik tidurnya.

"Hnng, ada apa Kyuuu?" tanya Siwon setengah sadar sambil tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Siwon, aku harus tidur dimana? Tunjukkan kamarku!" jawab Kyuhyun setengah berteriak agar Siwon mendengarnya. Tapi bukannya mendapatkan petunjuk tentang kamarnya, ia –yang belutut disamping Siwon yang sedang berbaring diatas kasur—tiba-tiba ditarik dengan kasar ke atas kasur oleh Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon sendiri bergeser kearah tempat kosong di tempat tidurnya.

"HUAAA! KENAPA KAU MALAH MENARIKKU KE ATAS KASUR? KAU MAU APA BODOH?!" teriak Kyuhyun histeris saat ia sudah diposisikan berbaring dengan nyaman diatas kasur oleh Siwon. Otak Kyuhyun yang cerdas itu langsung berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Jangan-jangan ia mau diperkosa oleh Siwon?! Oh tidak! Ia masih belum mau hilang keperjakaannya T.T

"Diamlah, ini sudah malam. Hmm, aku mengantuk" sahut Siwon pelan sambil kembali memejamkan matanya rapat. Tangannya yang bebas segera meraih tubuh Kyuhyun untuk dipeluknya.

"HUAAAAAA" sekali lagi Kyuhyun bertiak histeris saat Siwon malah memeluknya dengan erat. Sialan, pria bodoh ini lancang sekali memeluk tubuhnya yang masih suci ini! Memangnya ia guling apa?! Oh, bagaimana jika setelah ini Siwon akan mencium bibirnya saat ia tertidur?! BIG NOOOOOO! Pria ini mesum!

Sial, Kyuhyun harus tidur sambil menanggung kembali kesialan yang membuat kinerja otaknya yang sudah kacau menjadi semakin kacau. Berdoa lah semoga saat ia terbangun nanti ia bisa melakukan mandi kembang tujuh rupa untuk membuang kesialannya.

Yah, berdoa lah Kyu..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N: Annyeong haseyo yeorobuuuun! Yeay, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi dalam chapter kedua dari fanfic ini, hohoho. Saya ingin meminta maaf apabila cerita dalam chapter kali ini kurang memuaskan dan garing, karena pada saat pembuatan chapter ini saya sedang sibuk sekali sehingga berkurangnya fokus pada fanfic ini. Untuk yang request agar WonKyu momentnya ditambah, ini sudah lebih banyak belum? Mohon maaf jika WonKyu momentnya masih kurang *bow* dan untuk yang minta agar fanficnya agak diperpanjang.. mungkin dilain waktu ya kalau mood saya sedang sangat baik :) kekeke. Kritik dan saran akan saya terima dengan senang hati demi kebaikan fanfic ini kedepannya.**

**At least, Mind to review? :)**

**Sign,**

**The Bloody Phoenix**


	4. Action Three

**Lost in Town © The Bloody Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: The Characters on this fanfiction are belongs to God, SM Entertainment, their family and them self.**

**Casts: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, and other Super Junior member.**

**Pairing: WonKyu (Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun)**

**Genre: Romance/Drama, little bit of humor –maybe?**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, a story from the beginner author, a Chliché plot, typo(s).**

**Summary: Bagaimana rasanya tersesat di tempat asing seorang diri? Tersesat, tertimpa banyak kejadian yang menyebalkan bagai jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Lalu akankah seseorang menyelamatkannya?**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story,**

**Don't like don't read please~**

**. . .**

**.**

**ACTION THREE: Are We a Fake Lover?**

Hari telah gelap sepenuhnya. Sang Raja malam sudah berkuasa sejak tadi. Cahaya rembulan menyinari gelap ruang dimana dua insan sedang terlelap dengan damai. Mereka berpelukan satu sama lain saling membagi kehangatan di antara dinginnya malam. Mereka saling menautkan kedua lengannya dengan erat pada sang terkasih. Mereka-

Tunggu!

Mengapa narasinya menjadi begitu romantis? Oh maaf, sepertinya ada kesalahan teknis. Sebenarnya narasi tadi tidak terlalu benar adanya. Memang malam sudah tua dan cahaya bulan sedang menyinari apa yang ada dibawahnya, tetapi apa yang dituliskan tadi tentang 'dua insan yang terlelap damai' sepertinya agak bohong.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun masih terlelap dalam tidur mereka. Siwon terlihat sangat damai, namun berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Ia berguling kesana kemari diatas kasur lalu meringkukkan tubuhnya seperti udang. Lalu ia berguling lagi ke arah Siwon tertidur, lalu berguling lagi menjauhinya, lalu begitu seterusnya (?). Kasur yang mereka berdua tempati menjadi bergoyang-goyang akibat ulah Kyuhyun. Siwon pun merasa terganggu karena goyangan(?) pada kasurnya tak kunjung berhenti sejak tadi.

"Aish, siapa yang berani mengganggu tidurku?!" erang Siwon kesal seraya bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ia mengucek matanya yang berat sebentar lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping tempat dimana goyangan pada kasurnya berasal. Kyuhyun masih terus berguling-guling disitu.

"Ergh, ternyata Kyuhyun. Untuk apa ia berguling-guling seperti itu? Ada-ada saja" Siwon mengacak rambutnya kasar. Lalu ia mencoba menghentikan aksi berguling-guling yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dengan menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya saat Kyuhyun berguling ke arahnya.

Hup

Tubuh Kyuhyun berhasil Siwon jerat dengan kedua tangannya yang otomatis membuat aksi berguling Kyuhyun terhenti. Tubuh Kyuhyun terasa kaku saat pertama kali ia memeluknya, namun tubuhnya melemas setelah beberapa waktu. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Siwon dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Siwon.

"Hmmh hangat" gumam Kyuhyun pelan tanpa sadar. Siwon tersenyum kecil. Ia pasti kedinginan sedari tadi karena lupa memakai selimut, batinnya. Segera saja Siwon menarik selimut yang ada di tepi kasurnya untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Sempat dirasakannya tubuh Kyuhyun yang agak panas saat ia tak sengaja menyentuh lehernya saat menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Siwon berfikir mungkin Kyuhyun terserang demam, namun karena ini sudah sangat larut dan ia pun sagat mengantuk maka ia memutuskan untuk memastikannya besok.

"_Good night_ _little stranger boy.."_ ucap Siwon pelan.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

"Uuungh.." sebuah lenguhan kecil terdengar di ruangan luas itu disertai dengan terbukanya sepasang mata besar milik Kyuhyun. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memperjelas pengelihatannya yang disambut oleh sinar mentari. Kepalanya terasa berat dan tenggorokannya terasa kering, ia ingin minum. Ia mencoba menggapai-gapai meja nakas di samping tempat tidur dengan sebelah tangannya untuk mengambil air minum. Eh, tapi kok tidak ada? Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan tatapannya kearah dimana tangannya menggapai-gapai nakas tadi. Ya Tuhan, ia lupa kalau sekarang ia ada di sebuah tempat asing dan bukan di rumahnya. Kalau ia ada di rumahnya, ia biasa menaruh segelas air minum di meja nakas untuk ia minum saat bangun tidur. Huh, kalau begitu ia harus pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum, rasanya malas sekali untuk bangkit dari tempat tiidur.

Oh omong-omong tentang tempat tidur, dimana Siwon sekarang? Bukankah tadi malam ia tidur di tempat ini bersama Siwon? –oh Kyuhyun sedikit jengkel mengingatnya. Rasanya agak aneh saat ia terbangun dan mendapati Siwon tak berada disisinya, padahal Siwon yang menariknya paksa untuk tidur bersama semalam. Huh, lebih baik ia mencarinya saja ke lantai bawah.

Kyuhyun tak mendapati Siwon dimana pun. Setelah lelah karena mengelilingi rumah yang sangat luas ini untuk mencari Siwon ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Ia merasa tenggorokannya sangat perih dan kering. Setelah berhasil meminum air bergelas-gelas banyaknya Kyuhyun terduduk lemas di atas kursi meja makan. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya keatas meja. Huh, sebenarnya Siwon kemana? Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Hey Kyu!" sapa seseorang tiba-tiba disampingnya. Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget.

"Siwon? Kau dari mana saja?" spontan Kyuhyun saat melihat bahwa Siwon lah yang ada di sampingnya.

"Aku baru selesai berolahraga di ruang _fitness_. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon sambil meraba kening Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengernyit heran.

"Aku baik-baik saja, memangnya kenapa? Kau aneh" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menepis tangan Siwon dari keningnya.

"Tubuhmu panas tadi malam, mungkin saja kau terserang demam. Namun untunglah sekarang suhunya tidak sepanas semalam, itu pasti berkat pelukan ajaibku. Hehehe" timpal Siwon sambil mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam kulkas. Kyuhyun melotot mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan.

"Percaya diri sekali sih dirimu, mana ada pelukan ajaib yang bisa meredakan demam seseorang! Ini sih karena tubuhku saja yang kuat" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat tangannya ala binaragawan. Siwon terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

"Ya sudah, terserah. Lebih baik kau minum obat, suaramu terdengar serak, kau pasti flu. Biar aku yang ambilkan obatnya"

Setelah itu Siwon pun beranjak menuju tempat dimana kotak obat berada. Setelah selesai mengambil obat Siwon pun memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Nah minum lah!" perintah Siwon sambil menyodorkan sebutir pil berwarna kuning cerah pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau minum obat" tolak Kyuhyun sambil bergidig ngeri. Siwon memelototinya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Aku adalah tuan rumah disini, jadi kau harus menuruti semua perintahku" seru Siwon tegas yang membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau harus meminum obatnya. Setelah melalui perjuangan panjang untuk menelan obat itu, Kyuhyun segera menyambar botol air mineral yang masih terisi setengahnya dari tangan Siwon lalu meneguknya habis.

"HUAAA PAHIIIT" teriaknya histeris sambil memelet-meletkan lidahnya. Siwon hanya tersenyum.

"Nah, _goodboy_. Kalau begitu aku pergi mandi dulu, kau istirahatlah saja" Siwon menepuk kepala Kyuhyun pelan sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya untuk mandi. Kyuhyun memasang wajah masamnya.

_Dasar menyebalkaaaaan!, _batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamarnya. Ia sudah berpenampilan rapi dengan jas hitam dan kemeja biru lautnya, senyumnya terkembang. Ia merasa bahagia pagi ini, entah apa alasannya. Mungkin karena ia tak perlu mendengarkan celotehan-celotehan rutin dari para _maid_nya pagi ini? Ya, mungkin saja. Sepertinya keputusan untuk membawa Kyuhyun kemari adalah tepat, karena dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun lah yang seakan bisa menghentikan gangguan yang terus menghadangnya (re. Para _maid_ genit). Meski pun hal itu bukanlah tujuan utamanya untuk membawa Kyuhyun kemari –malah hal itu tak pernah terbesit dalam pikirannya-, tetapi setidaknya hal itu cukup membantu. Alasan utamanya membawa Kyuhyun kemari adalah.. Ia sendiri tak tahu. Mungkin saja hal itu dilandasi karena rasa bersalahnya terhadap Kyuhyun. Tapi bukankah itu terdengar sedikit berlebihan? Ah, sudahlah.

Ia melihat Kyuhyun sedang berbaring diatas sofa sambil menonton televisi beserta beberapa makanan ringan di atas meja. Lagaknya sudah seperti tuan rumah saja.

"Ekhem" Siwon berdehem pelan saat berjalan menuju sebuah sofa _single_ didepan sofa yang ditempati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengar deheman Siwon pun hanya melirik sekilas kearahnya.

"Hmm, sepertinya kau cepat sekali beradaptasi ya, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau pasti betah tinggal disini" buka Siwon saat ia mendudukkan dirinya didepan Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Terima kasih telah menampungku, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa betah tinggal disini" jawab Kyuhyun asal sambil tetap mengarahkan matanya ke televisi. Siwon hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Ya, jangan katakan jika aku menampungmu, kesannya aneh. Aku ini mengizinkanmu untuk tinggal disini dengan senang hati. Jadi anggap saja rumah sendiri" respon Siwon sambil mengambil koran pagi yang tergeletak di atas meja untuk dibacanya. Baru saja ia akan membuka halaman pertama dari koran '_London News'_, tiba-tiba saja segerombolan _maid_ berjalan mengendap-ngendap kearahnya dari arah dapur. Namanya saja segerombolan, mau mengendap-endap seperti apapun juga pasti ketahuan.

Siwon mengerang kesal.

Baru saja hidupnya terasa lebih damai karena tidak adanya celotehan-celotehan yang biasa memenuhi telinganya, nah sekarang semua kedamaian itu terancam punah. Setelah ini pastilah akan ada acara ayo-mari-menguras-tenaga-dan-kesabaran yang rutin dilakukannya setiap pagi. Siwon bosan dengan hal itu. Maka demi ketenangan jiwa dan raganya, ia mencoba mengambil sebuah jalan pintas yang sedikit gila. Berakting!

Siwon memutar otaknya. Ia sedang mencoba memilih-milih tema yang akan ia jalankan. Komedi? ah rasanya kurang cocok, ia bukan sedang bermain sitkom; _Action_? Oh katakan tidak untuk yang ini, atau.. bagaimana dengan _romance_? Siwon melirik Kyuhyun sebentar. Sepertinya tema _romance_ tidak terlalu buruk, pikir Siwon.

Maka dengan santai Siwon beranjak menuju sofa yang ditempati Kyuhyun, ia sudah memulai aksinya. Setelah berada tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun, ia mengangkat sebagian tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget, ia hendak protes mengapa Siwon mengganggu acara berbaringnya tetapi tidak jadi, si tuan rumah itu sudah memberikan isyarat untuk menutup mulutnya. Setelah tersedia tempat kosong, ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa itu lalu merebahkan kembali tubuh Kyuhyun ke pangkuannya.

"Siwon! Kau ini apa-apaan sih?!" bentak Kyuhyun yang merasa terganggu.

"Ssst diamlah, kecilkan suaramu dan jangan banyak bertanya dulu! Kau harus membantuku sekarang, ini demi kedamaian hidupku dan hidupmu!" Jawab Siwon.

"Membantu apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dengan mengecilkan suaranya seperti instruksi Siwon.

"Berakting. Cukup ikuti alur permainanku sebaik mungkin, mengerti? Nah, mereka datang" Siwon melirikkan matanya kearah segerombolan _maid_ itu. Mereka terlihat berhati-hati saat melangkah, takut ketahuan. Siwon bersiap-siap untuk melakukan akting perdananya.

"BabyKyu, apa kepalamu masih sakit?" mulai Siwon dengan nada suara yang sengaja dibuat-dibuat khawatir dan dengan _volume_ yang dikeraskan. Tangannya mengelus-elus rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kyuhyun melotot. Siwon balas memelototinya.

"Ne, kepalaku masih terasa pusing Wonnie.." jawab Kyuhyun manja. Ia memeluk pinggang Siwon dengan kedua tangannya. Sudah mengerti akan perannya rupanya. Segerombolan _maid _sudah tiba disamping Siwon. Dan..

**HANA!**

**DUL!**

**SET!**

"Tuan mu—" koor mereka serempak.

"Ssstt, jangan berisik!" potong Siwon langsung saat mereka sudah bersiap-siap untuk mulai memuntahkan suara mereka kepadanya. Siwon mengangkat telunjuknya ke arah bibir mengisyaratkan agar mereka semua diam. Eh namun yang namanya kegigihan –atau lebih tepatnya kekeras kepalaan? seakan tak pernah hilang dari diri mereka, mereka pun masih berusaha untuk menodong sang Tuan Muda dengan penawaran-penawaran jasa dan barang dari mereka. Siwon saja sampai agak kelimpungan meladeni mereka semua.

"Kalian semua diamlah! Apa kalian tidak dengar aku menyuruh kalian diam tadi?! Kalian itu mengganggu waktu istirahat kekasihku saja" sentak Siwon. Ia menutup kedua kelopak mata Kyuhyun dengan sebelah tangannya, tujuannya agar Kyuhyun terlihat seperti sedang tertidur. Beruntung tidak ada yang menyadari pergerakan Siwon tadi.

Para maid langsung terdiam. Tatapan tajam Siwon mengarah pada mereka semua.

"Sudah, kalian semua bubar! Kerjakan pekerjaan kalian masing-masing, jangan bergerombol seperti itu!" perintah Siwon.

"Dan kau.." tunjuk Siwon kepada salah seorang _maid_ yang berdiri paling depan.

"Tolong panggilkan Tiffany kemari. Dan sekarang semuanya bubar!" lanjutnya. _Maid-maid _itu pergi sambil berubah mendung. Huh, selalu saja begini, pikir mereka.

Siwon tersenyum lega.

.

**_OTHER SIDE_**

_Maid-maid_ yang kecewa telah ditolak(?) oleh Siwon pergi ke tempat asalnya masing-masing. Ada yang pergi ke dapur, ke halaman belakang, ke beranda, dll. Walau telah dilarang Siwon untuk bergerombol, namun mereka tetap saja melakukannya. Mereka seperti terkena gatal-gatal kalau tidak bergerombol dan merumpi.

"Eh, kau lihat tadi? Tuan muda terlihat mesra sekali dengan kekasihnya. Aku jadi iri" tukas salah seorang _maid _wanita berambut panjang berwarna hitam.

"Ya, aku melihatnya. Mereka tampak sangat serasi. Beberapa hari kedepan, aku yakin kita semua akan mengalami hari berkabung se-istana ini" sahut teman sesama _maid_nya yang berambut pendek.

"Huaaaaa.." mereka pun meratapi nasib bersama-sama.

.

Kembali ke ruang tengah super luas dimana Siwon dan Kyuhyun berada.

Disana terlihat kedua 'pasangan dadakan' masih setia dengan posisinya. Kyuhyun yang merebahkan tubuhnya dipangkuan Siwon dan juga Siwon yang masih asik mengelus-elus rambut Kyuhyun.

"Tuan Muda, apa kau mencariku?" seorang wanita muda berjalan kearah Siwon.

"Oh, betul Tiffany-ah. Hari ini tolong siapkan menu sarapan tambahan untuk Kyuhyun, bubur saja. Dan juga tolong hubungi dr. William, katakan padanya aku minta suplemen untuk kekebalan tubuh, milikku sudah habis." Tutur Siwon. Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya.

"Won.."

"Ah satu lagi Tiffany, tolong taruh banyak sayuran kedalam bubur milik Kyuhyun. Mengerti?" tambah Siwon. Kyuhyun gatal karena panggilannya tidak digubris.

"Siwon.." panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Apa ada yang perlu aku siapkan lagi?" tanya Tiffany. Lagi-lagi panggilan Kyuhyun diabaikan.

Merasa kesal, Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya dengan cepat. Tubuhnya limbung sesaat, Siwon yang melihatnya langsung sigap menangkap tubuhnya dan menariknya kembali untuk duduk.

"Kyu, kenapa kau berdiri tiba-tiba?" tanya Siwon khawatir. Kyuhyun mendelik tajam kearah Siwon.

"Dari tadi aku memanggilmu, tapi kau tidak menyahut. Dasar menyebalkan!" Ketus Kyuhyun. Siwon tergelak.

"Lalu?" tanya Siwon kembali.

"Aku ingin protes padamu. Kenapa kau suruh Tiffany untuk memasukkan banyak sayuran kedalam buburku nanti? Aku tidak mau! Dan kenapa kau juga memesan sumplemen? Aku curiga nanti suplemen itu kau akan berikan padaku" cerocos Kyuhyun kesal.

Siwon tersenyum lembut.

"Kyu, dengar. Kau itu sedang sakit, jadi kau harus memakan makanan yang sehat agar tubuhmu cepat pulih. Dan tentang suplemen, aku memesannya untukku dan kau juga harus ikut meminumnya" kata Siwon tegas.

"Tapi Wonnieee.. aku tidak suka sayur. Sayurnya jangan dimasukkan kedalam bubur ya?" Kyuhyun memelas.

"Jangan dimasukkan kedalam bubur? Berarti kau mau memakannya langsung dan terpisah kalau begitu?" Siwon berpura-pura bodoh.

"Iiish bukan itu maksudku. Pokoknya sayurnya jangan dimasukkan, ya Wonnie? Aku mohon." Kyuhyun merengek-rengek, suaranya berubah manja. Biasa, kalau ada keinginannya yang harus terkabulkan memang begitu. Ia memasang jurus _puppy eyes _andalannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Begini saja Kyu sayang, porsi sayuran dalam buburmu akan aku kurangi. Kau tidak boleh menolak! Kalau kau habiskan semua bubur beserta sayurannya, aku akan membelikan apapun yang kau mau. Aku janji." Siwon mencoba bernegosiasi. Kyuhyun cemberut, itu sih sama saja, pikirnya. Tapi mendengar bahwa Siwon akan membelikannya apapun yang ia mau kalau ia menghabiskan sayuran juga buburnya itu, ia menjadi sedikit bimbang. Haruskah ia menerima tawaran itu?

"Umm baiklah.. tapi kau harus membelikanku kue coklat yang sangat banyak, ne?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar ragu.

"Tentu saja." Siwon tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun. Ia mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.

"Ehem, romantis sekali. Kalian berdua terlihat cocok" suara iseng Tiffany menginterupsi mereka berdua. Sontak saja mereka saling menjauhkan diri, menyadari kalau yang tadi itu agak berlebihan. Wajah Kyuhyun merona merah, sedangkan Siwon hanya tersenyum gugup.

"A-ah, sudahlah Tiffany. Cepat lakukan tugasmu sana!" Siwon mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Tiffany. Tiffany hanya menurut saja.

"Baiklah tuan muda.. kalau ingin melanjutkan acara _lovey dovey_ kalian silahkan saja, aku tidak akan mengganggu. Hihihi" Tiffany mengundurkan dirinya dari hadapan mereka.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling bertatapan kemudian. Membisu.

Mereka pun bertransformasi menjadi sepasang kepiting rebus.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul lima sore. Terhitung tujuh jam setelah Siwon pergi ke kantor.

Cuaca London sore itu tak begitu bersahabat. Langit mendung dan sedang turun hujan salju. Kyuhyun sedang bergelung malas diatas tempat tidur di kamarnya –di kamar tamu milik Siwon lebih tepatnya. Ia tak ingat sudah berapa lama ia berdiam diri seperti itu, yang pasti sudah cukup lama. Ia mencoba memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menyongsong mimpi indahnya, namun sayang ia tak jua merasakan kantuk setelah sempat terbangun sebelumnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Kyuhyun mengerang kesal. Ia sudah mati bosan disini!

Ia sebenarnya bisa saja menonton televisi di ruang tengah, tapi ia malas karena rata-rata _channel _nya berbahasa Inggris. Melihat acaranya saja ia sudah ingin menceburkan dirinya di kubangan lumpur saking tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan. Ia ingin pergi keluar, namun berhubung cuaca sedang kurang baik ia sendiri juga jadi malas, ditambah tubuhnya yang lemas tidak bertenaga.

Kyuhyun menolak makan siang yang dihidangkan khusus untuknya seorang. Alasannya? Karena ia takut makanan-makanan itu mengandung banyak sayuran. Sudah cukup ia mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya pagi tadi karena ia memaksakan diri untuk memakan sayuran. Ia benci untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya karena ia benci rasa mual yang timbul sebelumnya. Jadilah sekarang ia seperti ini.

Tok tok tok.

Ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, Kyuhyun segera saja menyuruh orang itu untuk segera masuk, ia terlalu malas bangkit dari tempat tidur hanya untuk memastikan siapakah orangnya.

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita berambut panjang membawa sebuah nampan. Ia mengenalinya sebagai Tiffany.

"Halo Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Aku membawakanmu segelas susu coklat hangat dan setangkup roti _strawberry_. Aku tahu kau belum makan kembali sejak pagi" ia tersenyum hangat sambil melangkah masuk, ia menaruh makanan yang dibawanya di atas meja nakas yang terletak disamping tempat tidur.

"Terima kasih. Kau tidak mencoba memasukkan sayuran kedalam roti ku bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik.

"Hahaha, kau ini lucu sekali Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Mana mungkin aku memasukkan sayuran kedalam setangkup roti rasa _strawberry_? Ada-ada saja" Tiffany tertawa kecil.

"Ya, siapa tahu saja kau memasukkannya kedalam roti, tidak mustahil" seru Kyuhyun yang lantas menyambar roti yang dibawa oleh Tiffany. Untuk setangkup roti rasa _strawberry_ ia rasa tak masalah, yang penting tak mengandung sayur.

"Hm, Tiffany-_ssi_, apa kau bisa menemaniku sebentar?" pinta Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Tiffany yang hendak mengundurkan dirinya menjadi terhenti. Ia terlihat menimbang-nimbang sebentar.

"Ku rasa bisa." Jawab Tiffany seraya tersenyum. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang, beruntung Kyuhyun tidak keberatan.

"Kyuhyun-_ssi_, kau sudah berapa lama berpacaran dengan Siwon?" tanya Tiffany tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun kaget, ia tersedak.

"Uhuk uhuk.." Kyuhyun lantas meneguk susu coklat hangat yang dibawakan Tiffany dengan cepat.

"A-ani. Siapa bilang aku berpacaran dengan Siwon? Bertemu dengannya saja baru kemarin" lanjut Kyuhyun cepat.

"Benarkah itu? Bukankah Siwon sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kau dan dia adalah sepasang kekasih? " Tifanny memasang wajah kaget sekaligus bingungnya.

"A-aaah itu sih hanya akal-akalannya saja. Katanya itu demi kedamaian hidupku dan hidupnya. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa maksudnya." Terang Kyuhyun.

"Oh begitu" Tiffany mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Lalu kalau begitu kalian berdua bertemu dimana? Aneh sekali rasanya jika Siwon bertemu seseorang dalam satu hari dan langsung akrab seperti ini, apalagi sampai ia mengajakmu menginap" tanya Tiffany lagi.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di jalan raya kemarin. Aku tertabrak oleh mobilnya dalam ketidak sengajaan, tetapi aku tidak terluka parah sih. Lalu ia mengantarku ke rumah sakit dan bla.. bla.. bla.." Kyuhyun mulai bercerita tentang awal pertemuannya dengan Siwon. Mulai saat ia tertabrak, masuk rumah sakit, hingga tragedi ia ditinggalkan sendiri di taman bermain. Tiffany tampak antusias mendengarkan cerita Kyuhyun.

"Nah begitu ceritanya.." Kyuhyun mengakhiri kegiatannya bercerita.

"Jadi begitu, pantas saja sih. Siwon memang orang yang baik dan selalu bertanggung jawab akan hal yang telah diperbuatnya. Tapi ia belum pernah sampai seperti ini sebelumnya, mungkin ia telah jatuh hati padamu dalam pandangan yang pertama." Tukas Tiffany. Ucapan terakhirnya membuat wajah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terbakar.

"M-mana mungkin seperti itu! Si-Siwon itu sangat menyebalkan, tidak mungkin ia suka padaku. Kau ini ada-ada saja" Kyuhyun cepat-cepat mengelak. Mereka baru saja bersama selama sehari, jadi mana mungkin Siwon suka padanya?

Tiffany tersenyum jahil.

"Ya, mungkin saja. Di dunia ini tak ada yang mustahil bukan?" katanya menggoda Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terdiam tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Ia kehabisan kata-kata.

Cklek.

Pintu kamar kembali terbuka. Kyuhyun dan Tiffany segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah pintu. Oh dan tak diduga, yang datang adalah Siwon! Baru saja mereka bicarakan, eh tokoh yang mereka perbincangkan sejak tadi muncul.

"Hai Kyu. Eh Tiffany? Kenapa kau ada disini?" sapa Siwon saat memasuki kamar yang ditempati Kyuhyun. Ia sedikit mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapati Tifanny ada disana.

"Halo Tuan muda, selamat datang kembali. Aku sudah mengantarkan makanan untuk Kyuhyun-_ssi_ dan menemaninya mengobrol sebentar. Kau tidak keberatan dengan hal itu bukan?" sambut Tiffany ramah. Ia melirik Kyuhyun sebentar, ia mengerling jahil padanya.

"Ah ya, tidak masalah. Kalau begitu sekarang kau boleh keluar, tolong siapkan air hangat untukku, ne?" nada suara Siwon terdengar santai, namun Tiffany menangkap ada sedikit kekesalan dalam suaranya. Ia tertawa kecil dalam hati.

"Siap tuan muda!" jawab Tiffany semangat sambil mengangkat tangannya dengan posisi hormat kearah Siwon. Lalu ia mengalihkan tatapannya sebentar pada Kyuhyun dan berbisik dari kejauhan.

"Selamat bersenang-senang Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Kita berbincang-bincang lagi lain kali" kata Tiffany sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kyuhyun mendecih, ternyata Tiffany senang sekali menggodanya. Ingin sekali rasanya melempari Tiffany dengan bantal, namun ia urungkan niatan itu karena Tiffany sudah terlanjur beranjak pergi.

"Yo Kyuhyun-ah. Kenapa lemas begitu, huh?" Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun di ranjangnya lalu mendudukkan diri persis di tempat yang Tiffany duduki tadi.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau! Aku jadi tidak bisa makan sejak pagi" jawab Kyuhyun ketus. Siwon tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku ya? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sebegitu tidak sukanya dengan sayuran. Tapi berhubung aku sedang berbaik hati, untuk menebus rasa bersalahku bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan keluar? Aku sudah mengosongkan jadwalku sore ini" tawar Siwon. Mendengar kata 'jalan-jalan' mata Kyuhyun berbinar senang. Tanpa perlu menunggu Kyuhyun berbicara pun Siwon sudah mengetahui apa jawabannya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu segera bersiap-siap, aku mau mandi terlebih dahulu" Siwon mengacak rambut Kyuhyun lalu berlalu pergi. Pintu pun kembali tertutup rapat.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Petang ini mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di Kota London. Jaraknya lumayan jauh dari rumah Siwon. Mereka menuju tempat ini dengan menaiki sebuah bis, tadinya mereka akan berangkat dengan menaiki mobil Siwon, hanya saja Kyuhyun menolak. Ia bilang ia ingin mencoba untuk naik bus di tempat yang baru pertama kali ia kunjungi.

Mereka berjalan mengitari tempat ini, mencoba mencari _outlet-outlet_ yang menarik. Kyuhyun melihat ada sebuah toko yang mencuri perhatiannya. Jika dilihat dari luar sepertinya toko itu menjual barang-barang antik.

"Siwon, lihatlah! Gelang ini unik sekali bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun meminta pendapat dari Siwon saat mereka memasuki toko itu. Ia melihat sebuah gelang unik yang terbuat dari gading gajah yang dipajang di etalase di dekat pintu masuk. Pada gelang itu terdapat ukiran-ukiran kecil kuno yang tidak ia mengerti apa maksudnya, namun ukiran itu lah yang justru membuatnya menarik, warna gelangnya putih tulang. Siwon mengagguk menyetujui perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Tapi sayang sekali harganya sangat mahal. Aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu" Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa saat ia memeriksa label harga yang terdapat pada gelang itu.

"Apa kau mau aku membelikannya untukmu?" tawar Siwon sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget.

"Ah tidak usah, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu dengan membuat dompetmu terkuras hanya untuk membeli sebuah gelang." Tolak Kyuhyun cepat, begitu-begitu ia sungkan juga jika Siwon memberikan penawaran seperti itu padanya.

"Baiklah jika seperti itu. Apakah kau ingin tetap disini atau ingin melanjutkan kunjungan ke toko-toko lainnya?"

"Kita pindah ke toko lain saja. Ayo" Kyuhyun pun mendahului Siwon keluar dari toko itu. Diam-diam tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Siwon tersenyum kearahnya.

.

Tak terasa mereka telah mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan itu selama kurang lebih dua jam. Merasa cukup lelah, mereka memutuskan untuk singgah terlebih dahulu di sebuah café. Lumayan untuk sekedar duduk-duduk dan mengganjal perut karena ini sudah lewat dari waktu makan malam.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan pusat perbelanjaan itu. Siwon membantu Kyuhyun membawa kantung-kantung yang berisi belanjaan milik Kyuhyun. Ia membeli berpotong-potong baju dan juga beberapa benda yang dianggapnya lucu, untuk oleh-oleh katanya. Soal biaya sih Siwon yang menanggungnya. Kyuhyun sempat menolak namun yang namanya Siwon sedang baik hati pasti semua itikad baiknya tidak akan pernah bisa ditolak. Ya seperti saat ini.

Mereka pulang dengan menaiki bus. Penumpangnya tidak lah banyak, mungkin hanya ada sekitar lima orang, terlalu sepi untuk ukuran bus yang besar. Siwon dan Kyuhyun memilih duduk berdampingan di bangku besar paling belakang. Posisi bangkunya dikelilingi oleh jendela, di kanan, di kiri, juga di belakangnya.

"Siwon, terima kasih" seru Kyuhyun pelan. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun disampingnya yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Untuk?" tanya Siwon tak mengerti.

"Segalanya.." terang Kyuhyun singkat.

Siwon tersenyum lebar.

"Tak masalah, aku senang bisa pergi bersamamu"

Kyuhyun terpaku. Oh Tuhan, mengapa Siwon tersenyum padanya seperti itu? senyumnya mengembang indah dengan lesung pipinya yang dalam. Tampan. Ia akui Siwon tampan. Baru ia sadari ternyata sorot mata Siwon memancarkan kehangatan. Kali ini ia merasa terjebak dalam pesonanya.

"Kyu? Kau tak apa?" Siwon memanggilnya.

Kyuhyun tersadar bahwa ia tak berhenti menatap Siwon sejak tadi.

"A-ah tidak apa-apa" Ia merunduk malu, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Hening menyelimuti mereka, rasanya nyaman. Kyuhyun mencuri pandang kearah Siwon, ternyata Siwon juga sedang mencuri pandang kearahnya. Mereka berdua saling bertukar senyum kikuk.

Suasana masih saja hening. Laju bus mulai melambat dihadang ratusan kendaraan dihadapannya. Malam terasa dingin, kantuk menyerang Kyuhyun.

Puk

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Siwon. Mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya.

"Siwon, aku mengantuk. Nanti bangunkan aku ketika sampai ya"

Siwon mengangguk kecil. Ia menyampirkan syal besar yang dipakainya ke tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ne, _good night _Kyu.." bisik Siwon ditelinga Kyuhyun.

Sudahlah, biarkan kali ini mereka saling menikmati kebersamaannya. Hal seperti ini belum tentu bisa terjadi di hari-hari berikutnya bukan?

Katakan selamat malam pada Kyuhyun! ^⌔^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N: **Annyeooooong! Saya kembali lagi membawa _chapter _ketiga dari fanfic ini. Fiuuuh, akhirnya saya bisa juga memenuhi hutang saya untuk _chapter_ tiga ini. Mohon maaf apabila chapter kali ini mengecewakan dan amburadul, saya sedang dikejar jadwal yang padat! Huah, saya sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini sampai-sampai waktu untuk menulis saya menjadi terpakai untuk kegiatan lain. Jadi mohon maaf apabila jadwal _posting_ fanfic ini menjadi terlambat.

Seperti biasa, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya bagi kalian yang masih setia menunggu kelanjutan dari fanfic ini dan terus mensupport saya dalam menulis. Terima kasih juga bagi **Guest** yang telah memberikan saya saran untuk memperhalus bahasa yang digunakan dalam fanfic ini. _I've tried so hard_ untuk mengurangi _rude words_ yang digunakan dalam fanfic ini. Mohon maaf apabila saran yang anda berikan belum bisa saya terapkan dengan sempurna, saya masih harus banyak belajar utuk bisa menerapkannya dengan baik ^^)v

Semoga kedepannya fanfic ini bisa menjadi lebih baik. Kritik dan saran akan saya terima, apabila ada yang ingin bertanya juga saya persilahkan :)

At least, mind to review?

**Sign,**

**The Bloody Phoenix**


	5. Final Action

**Lost in Town © The Bloody Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: The Characters on this fanfiction are belongs to God, SM Entertainment, their family and them self.**

**Casts: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, and other Super Junior member.**

**Pairing: WonKyu (Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun)**

**Genre: Romance/Drama, little bit of humor –maybe?**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, a story from the beginner author, a Chliché plot, typo(s).**

**Summary: Bagaimana rasanya tersesat di tempat asing seorang diri? Tersesat, tertimpa banyak kejadian yang menyebalkan bagai jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Lalu akankah seseorang menyelamatkannya?**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story,**

**Don't like don't read please~**

**. . .**

**.**

**THE LAST ACTION: Their Feeling Were Revealed!**

Matahari kembali terbit di ufuk timur, dunia telah mempersilahkan para pemijaknya untuk kembali beraktifitas. Hari ini hari Minggu, hari liburnya semua orang. Yah, tak terkecuali bagi Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

Pagi ini mereka sedang asyik bersantai-santai di dalam rumah, Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring diatas sofa sambil melamun dan Siwon yang sedang berleha-leha diatas kursi goyang sambil membaca buku.

"Kyu, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi jalan-jalan? Apa kau mau?" Siwon bertanya tiba-tiba pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sedang fokus melamun pun menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak.

"Memang hari ini kita akan pergi jalan-jalan kemana? Aku sih ikut saja" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Siwon.

"Berhubung cuaca hari ini cukup baik, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke _Richmond Park*_ saja?" tanya Siwon kembali

"_Richmond Park_? Aku tidak tahu tempat apa itu, tapi ya tidak masalah sih.." jawab Kyuhyun santai, _selagi aku bisa pergi dengan gratis hehehe_, bicaranya dalam hati.

"Oke, nanti kita berangkat pukul sepuluh saja, ne?" Siwon memberi tahu, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju. Setelah pembicaraan singkat mereka, suasana kali itu kembali hening. Kyuhyun mencoba fokus kembali pada lamunannya nya, namun ia rasa ia tidak bisa. Keheningan ini mengganggunya, padahal sebelum ia membuka pembicaraan dengan Siwon suasananya juga sehening ini. Aneh, sebuah rasa menggelitik hatinya, ia ingin mendengarkan suara Siwon lebih banyak!

"Ummm Siwon, hari ini sepi sekali ya? Tidak seperti biasanya" mulai Kyuhyun. Siwon mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak seperti biasanya? Memang biasanya selalu ramai ya?" tanya Siwon kebingungan.

"Ah eh, i-itu.. maksudku, biasanya kan para _maid _itu selalu mengerubungimu dan membuat kebisingan" jawab Kyuhyun terbata. Tadinya ia kan hanya bermaksud berbasa-basi dengan Siwon, ia tak mengira pertanyaannya akan dikembalikan padanya.

"Oh itu maksudmu. Ya, aku juga merasa seperti itu. Mengapa ya kira-kira?" Siwon beranjak dari kursi goyangnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya kearah sofa yang ditempati Kyuhyun. Ia memasang pose berpikir, alisnya bertaut dan tangannya yang menggosok-gosok(?) dagu, sok serius. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya entah kenapa refleks mengeluarkan tawa gelinya yang manis.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata hal itu disebabkan karena adanya dirimu di rumah ini?"

SNAP!

Kyuhyun langsung terhenyak. Bukan, bukan karena pertanyaan persetujuan dari Siwon tadi. Masalahnya...

Saat ini Siwon tiba-tiba duduk diatas lantai dan kepalanya ia condongkan ke arah wajah Kyuhyun. Ingat, Siwon mencondongkan kepalanya ke wajah Kyuhyun dengan jarak yang tersisa hanya kurang dari 10cm! Bayangkan, **10cm!**

Kyuhyun mengerjap, mukanya mulai ber_blushing_ ria. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya yang tadinya bertumbukan dengan kedua mata Siwon.

Deg deg deg

Dada Kyuhyun berdebar kencang. Ada apa ini? Ya Tuhan...

"Errr i-itu mungkin saja terjadi. Aku kan hebat, jadi aku bisa menghentikan keanarkisan _maid-maid _mu itu, he –hehehe" jawab Kyuhyun kikuk sambil mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa, mencoba menghindari wajah Siwon yang belum berpindah posisi sejak tadi.

"Iya iya, aku tahu kau hebat Kyu.." setuju Siwon. Nada suaranya terkesan agak misterius. Ada apa gerangan?

Siwon berdiri dari posisinya tadi. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Kyuhyun. Ia terdiam sejenak lalu dengan santainya menidurkan kepalanya di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget atas perilaku Siwon yang tak terduga itu.

"Y-yah! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? Kau pikir aku bantal, ha?" teriak Kyuhyun nyaring, ia kaget sekali!

"Ya Kyu, sekali-sekali aku tidur dipangkuanmu tidak masalah bukan? Aku ingin berbaring di sofa ini juga, sama seperti yang kau lakukan tadi. Lagipula pahamu empuk sekali, seperti bantal saja" Siwon tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak diatas paha Kyuhyun.

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Kau mau tidur dipangkuanku seribu kali pun tidak akan menjadi masalah buatku, asalkan -upss" Kyuhyun segera menghentikan ucapannya, tangannya membekap mulutnya sendiri. _Aish, Kyuhyun bodoh! Apa yang sudah kau bicarakan tadi?! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!_, batin Kyuhyun.

"E-eeh maksudku, masalahnya.. bisakah kau menghentikan kepalamu yang terus bergerak-gerak diatas pahaku? Itu geli!" _Dan juga membuat dadaku terasa ingin meledak!, _ralat Kyuhyun mengoreksi ucapannya. Ia mencoba menghentikan gerakan kepala Siwon dengan kedua tangannya, namun tak berhasil. Kekuatan kepala(?) Siwon itu cukup besar, ia jadi agak susah menghentikannya dengan posisi seperti ini.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa Kyu.. pahamu terlalu empuk untuk diabaikan. Demi Tuhan, aku belum pernah menemukan paha seempuk ini sebelumnya" jawab Siwon melantur.

Pletak!

Kyuhyun memukul kepala Siwon dengan kepalan tangannya. Siwon mengaduh kesakitan, Kyuhyun pun tertawa puas melihatnya.

"Hahaha rasakan itu Siwon! Itu balasannya kalau tidak mengikuti apa kata-kataku! Hahahaha –ouch"

Bruk

Kini giliran Siwon, ia menghempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun keatas sofa. Ia mencekal kedua tangan Kyuhyun dengan lengannya yang kokoh.

"Kyu, kau bandel sekali sudah memukulku! Rasakan akibatnya Kyu.." Siwon mendesis, tatap matanya berbahaya. Kyuhyun jadi terpaku melihatnya. Glek, ia merasakan firasat buruk!

**HANA!**

**DUL!**

**SET!**

"KYAAAAAAAA J-JANGAN AHH.. HENTIKAN S-SIWON! H-HENTIKAN"

Kira-kira apa yang terjadi pada Kyu? Oh God..

.

.

.

**TBC**

(#plak boong deng! XD)

Ternyata oh ternyata readers, kali ini makhluk lucu kesayangan kita a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun sedang menerima ganjaran akibat perbuatannya yang telah memukul kepala Siwon. Bukan dipukuli apalagi diciumi (_author: yang mikir kayak begitu yadong berarti. Hayooooo~_); melainkan sedang.. DIGELITIKI!

Lihat saja keduanya, kini mereka sedang bergulat diatas sofa dengan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan raganya. Kyuhyun yang sedang berusaha menyingkirkan lengan-lengan Siwon pada pinggangnya yang tak henti menggelitikinya, juga Siwon yang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menggelitiki Kyuhyun sampai ia menyerah. Jika ia sudah menyerah, itu tandanya dendam(?) Siwon telah terbalaskan.

"Hyahahaha Si-Siwon pabooo! H-hentikan bodoh! Ahahaha geliii, Yah!" Kyuhyun menggeliat-liat bak seekor cacing dibawah tubuh Siwon.

"Tidak akan. Ini balasan untuk mu karena telah memukulku!" Siwon tertawa-tawa senang dengan wajahnya dihadapan Kyuhyun sambil terus menerus menggelitiki pinggang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus bergerak mencoba melepaskan dirinya. Ditengah siksaan yang ditanggungnya, ia mencoba menganalisis kemungkinan dirinya bisa terlepas dari jeratan tubuh Siwon. Ia menoleh kearah dimana tubuh Siwon menaunginya tubuhnya, tepat dari arah dada sampai bawah tubuhnya.

Gawat! Ternyata presentase kemungkinan ia bisa lepas dari jeratan Siwon kurang dari 25%. Sungguh terlalu, kalau begitu ia tidak bisa bergerak dengan mengandalkan bagian tubuhnya yang telah terdominasi dengan tubuh Siwon karena dengan begitu hanya akan memperparah keadaan. Satu-satunya bagian yang bisa ia andalkan adalah bagian kepala!

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kyuhyun mencoba pilihan terakhirnya untuk bebas. Ia menatap Siwon sebentar dengan ragu, kemudian mengangguk-angguk untuk memantapkan hatinya disela-sela tawa kegeliannya. Kyuhyun membidik titik sasarnya, lalu..

KRAUK!

Kyuhyun dengan nekatnya menggigit telinga Siwon, dan bingo! Jeratannya terlepas! Kyuhyun bergegas bangun lalu berlari menjauhi Siwon.

"Wleee, kau tidak bisa menggelitiki aku lagi! Kalau pun kau bisa, ayo kejar aku!"

Kyuhyun pun berlari pergi sambil memeletkan lidahnya kearah Siwon. Ia hanya berlalu dengan polosnya tanpa memperdulikan apa yang barusan telah dilakukannya. Wajah Siwon memerah!

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, terkapar di dinginnya halaman rumah Siwon. Mereka tadi berlarian kesana kemari saling mengejar tanpa menggunakan jaket atau pun semacamnya. Mereka hanya mengenakan kaus berlengan panjang dan celana yang berbahan tebal. Mereka berbaring bersisian diatas rumput yang tertutup salju sambil terengah-engah.

"Haah kau gila Siwon, kekuatanmu itu besar sekali sampai-sampai bisa berlari dengan sangat cepat, seperti kuda saja. Aku jadi kewalahan" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah. Siwon hanya tertawa kecil mendengar julukan barunya yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

"Haha, aku ini kan pria yang tangguh. Untuk berlari dengan kecepatan biasa seperti itu sih kecil, kau saja yang larinya lamban" sahut Siwon setengah meledek. Kyuhyun mendelik, pria ini tak dimana pun pasti ada saja perilaku menyebalkannya.

Siwon bangkit dari posisinya. Ia berdiri sambil membersihkan bagian bajunya yang terpenuhi salju.

"Kyu, ayo cepat kita masuk kedalam. Nanti kita berdua bisa sakit jika terus-terusan berada disini" kata Siwon sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kyuhyun, bermaksud membantunya berdiri.

"Baiklah" Kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangan Siwon dan berdiri dengan bertumpu padanya. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan ke dalam rumah sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Won, apa kau tidak tinggal dengan orang tuamu?" Kyuhyun bertanya saat Siwon kini sudah kembali ke ruang tengah, tempat mereka berada saat ini. Siwon menyerahkan secangkir coklat panas pada Kyuhyun dan menyalakan pemanas ruangan.

"Tidak Kyu. Orang tuaku tinggal di Perancis, ayahku memegang induk perusahaan disana" kata Siwon.

"Benarkah? Waah, kau ini pasti kaya sekali. Apakah kau sering mengunjungi orang tuamu di Perancis?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dengan antusias.

"Yah tidak selalu sering sih sebenarnya, paling hanya dua kali dalam setahun. Tapi biasanya umma ku berkunjung ke sini sesekali" Jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun membulatkan mulutnya lucu.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Kyu? Apa kau datang kesini sendirian?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum aneh.

"Hehehe itu.. ya, aku datang kesini sendirian dalam sebuah 'kecelakaan'" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit enggan.

"Ha? Kecelakaan apa maksudmu?" tanya Siwon tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku, aku bisa kesini karena kejadian yang memaksaku untuk pergi. Bukan memaksa sih sebenarnya, tapi sudah terlanjur. Aku salah naik pesawat" Kyuhyun cemberut. Siwon yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya.

"Loh, mengapa bisa sampai salah masuk? Bukannya sesaat sebelum memasuki pesawat tiketmu diperiksa terlebih dahulu oleh petugas?" tanya Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun meringis.

"Ya ampun Siwon, kenapa kau jadi banyak bertanya sih? Pokoknya aku salah masuk pesawat, tiketku itu tertukar dengan tiket pesawat milik kakakku. Begitu, jangan bertanya lagi!" _dan juga karena faktor kepayahanku dalam berbahasa Inggris!_, tambah Kyuhyun dalm hati. Siwon hanya mengangguk, mencoba mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun agar ia tak kena pukulannya lagi.

Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang _ahjumma _tua yang mengenakan seragam pegawai di rumah itu menghampiri mereka berdua. Ia bejalan dengan tergopoh-gopoh, seakan-akan sedang dikejar sesuatu.

"Tuan muda.." panggilnya sambil membungkuk sopan dihadapan Siwon. Siwon mengangguk dan mempersilahkannya bicara.

"Tuan muda, ada seseorang yang ingin menemui anda. Ia ada—" ucapan _ahjumma_ itu terpotong lalu.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

"Oppaaaaaaa~~"

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Kyuhyun cemberut menatap dua orang dihadapannya, Siwon dan seorang wanita cantik yang bernama Jessica. Sedari tadi ia diacuhkan oleh mereka berdua –oleh Siwon lebih tepatnya. Siwon tampak ayik sekali bercengkrama dengan wanita itu. Ia sama sekali tak mengetahui ada hubungan apa mereka sebenarnya. Siwon hanya memperkenalkan wanita itu sebagai Jessica Jung, tak lebih. Padahal ia penasaran sekali siapa wanita ini sebenarnya.

"Oppa, aku rindu padamu! Sudah cukup lama kita tak bertemu ya, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi jalan-jalan?" kata Jessica sambil menggelayuti tangan Siwon. Kyuhyun yang melihat kedua makhluk itu bertingkah menjijikan –menurutnya- sedari tadi hanya mendecih. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit tidak suka dengan wanita itu.

"Jalan-jalan? Hmm, tidak buruk. Kau mau pergi kemana?" setuju Siwon dengan entengnya. Kyuhyun langsung melotot, bukannya Siwon sudah janji akan pergi jalan-jalan dengannya hari ini?

"Yak Siwon! Bukankah hari ini kau sudah berjanji akan pergi jalan-jala denganku ke _Richmond Park_?" protes Kyuhyun tak terima. Wanita itu langsung menatapnya.

"Eoh, kau sudah berjanji akan pergi dengannya ke _Richmond Park_, oppa? Waah, kalau begitu aku boleh ikut ya? Kudengar disana pemandangannnya indah dan banyak rusa" pinta Jessica dengan antusias pada Siwon. Kyuhyun mendelik.

"Enak saja, kau tidak boleh ikut! Hari ini hanya aku dan Siwon saja berdua yang akan pergi jalan-jalan" jawab Kyuhyun sengit sebelum Siwon sempat berbicara. Jessica merengut, menurut Kyuhyun wajahnya sangat jelek jika berekspresi seperti itu. Lebih imut ekpsresi merengut milik Kyuhyun daripada milik Jessica.

"Sudah-sudah. Hari ini kau boleh ikut kami pergi ke _Richmond Park_, Sicca. Kyu, kau tidak boleh galak begitu pada Jessica" Siwon bersuara menegahi mereka. Jessica langsung memekik senang, sedangkan Kyuhyun melipat wajahnya hingga kusut.

Aish _jinjja_, ia kesaaaaal!

Jessica mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Siwon selagi Kyuhyun sedang tidak memperhatikan mereka.

"Oppa, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku.." bisiknya.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh pagi.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon sudah berada di dalam mobil milik Siwon, mereka akan segera berangkat ke _Richmond Park_ setengah jam lebih cepat dari yang mereka rencanakan sebelumnya. Kyuhyun terlihat mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke kaca jendela dengan raut bosan. Sebenarnya mereka sudah menunggu di sini selama setengah jam. Awalnya mereka akan berangkat pukul sembilan; namun karena nenek lampir –panggilan baru Kyuhyun untuk Jessica—itu berdandan lama sekali mereka jadi harus menunggu selama ini.

"Siwon, apakah nenek lampir itu masih lama?" tanya Kyuhyun bosan.

"Bersabarlah Kyu. Dan ingat, dia itu bukan nenek lampir, kau tahu" jawab Siwon.

"Suka-suka aku saja dong" Kyuhyun mendengus. Siwon hanya tersenyum maklum.

Tak lama pintu mobil bagian belakang pun terbuka menampilkan sesosok wanita yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu. Ia masuk dengan senyum menyebalkannya dan bertingkah seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Duh, kau itu lama sekali sih. Kau spa dulu ya tadi?" sambut Kyuhyun sinis. Jessica tersenyum –sok- polos.

"Hehehe, maaf. Tadi aku berganti baju dahulu" jawabnya tanpa dosa. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, masa hanya untuk berganti baju saja butuh waktu lebih dari 30 menit? Dasar wanita yang merepotkan.

"Sudah, ayo kita berangkat saja sekarang" kata Siwon. Maka mobil yang mereka tumpangi itu pun melaju meninggalkan pekarangan rumah mewah tersebut.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Semilir angin menerbangkan helai-helai rambut karamel Kyuhyun liar. Kini mereka bertiga, Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Jessica; sudah berada di area _Richmod Park_. Mereka disuguhi pemandangan indah berupa taman yang luar biasa luas yang terselimuti salju juga berbagai pohon besar yang mengelilinginya. Taman itu adalah sebuah taman pelestarian rusa, dimana rusa-rusa disana dibiarkan hidup di udara bebas dengan jumlah rusa yang sangat banyak.

Kyuhyun terkagum-kagum sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya disana. Ia berjalan sambil berputar-putar disana, mencoba menangkap semua bias keindahan yang mampu terjangkau oleh retina matanya. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat senang sekali, Siwon jadi tersenyum melihatnya. Tak salah ia mengajak Kyuhyun untuk pergi kemari.

"Siwon, bisakah kau mengambilkan foto untukku bersama rusa-rusa itu?" pinta Kyuhyun pada Siwon saat mereka berhenti sejenak dibawah sebuah pohon pinus untuk mengamati rusa-rusa yang sedang bergerombol disana. Siwon yang selalu siap sedia sudah mempersiapkan sebuah kamera untuk digunakannya. Dan beruntung Kyuhyun memintanya untuk memfotonya, sehingga tak sia-sia ia telah membawa kamera mahal kesayangannya. Dengan senang hati Siwon mengiyakannya.

"Baiklah. Bersiap-siaplah Kyu, pasang pose terbaikmu itu didepan kameraku" titah Siwon sambil mendorong bahu Kyuhyun pelan agar ia berdiri mendekati rusanya.

Siwon memberikan isyarat hitungan mundur agar Kyuhyun segera bersiap-siap untuk difoto. Disamping sang rusa Kyuhyun berpose dengan manisnya. Dua jarinya ia angkat membentuk _peace sign _yang ia posisikan tepat disamping pipinya, sedangkan ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya dengan sangaaaaaat _cute_. Mendapat pose sempurna dari Kyuhyun, tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Siwon langsung saja menjepret(?) kan lensa kameranya. Dan Voila! Setelah gambar yang baru ia ambil muncul dalam display layar kameranya, Siwon langsung saja diam tak berkedip.

_Ya Tuhan, demi makhluk apa pun yang pernah ia lihat di muka bumi ini; ia belum pernah menemukan makhluk seimut dan seindah ini!_

"Oppa.." sepasang tangan melingkar manja dilengan Siwon yang membuyarkan lamunan atas keterpanaanya terhadap Kyuhyun. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah kamera menuju sosok Jessica yang ternyata sedang menggelayuti lengannya.

"Ne, Sicca?" tanya Siwon.

"Oppaaa.. Aku juga ingin difoto bersama rusa-rusa itu" jawab Jessica manja. Siwon hanya mengangguk menyetujui dan bersiap dengan kameranya. Jessica berlarian kearah para rusa itu dengan Kyuhyun yang masih setia berdiam diri ditengah-tengah rusa-rusa itu.

"Oppa, oppa. Ayo foto aku!" seru Jessica. Siwon mengarahkan lensa kameranya kearah Jessica. Dan, Jpret! Satu foto Jessica telah berhasil Siwon ambil.

"Oppa, oppa. Foto aku lagi!" seru Jessica kembali dengan suaranya yang manja.

Doeng!

Kyuhyun melirikkan matanya kearah Jessica. Ia mengerutkan dahinya tak suka. Nenek lampir ini centil sekali, sudah difoto sekali masih meminta lagi, pikir Kyuhyun. Ia semakin menunjukkan raut tidak sukanya saat ternyata Jessica tak hanya mengambil satu atau dua foto bersama rusa-rusa itu melainkan berkali-kali! Ditambah ekspresi wajahnya saat difoto begitu menyebalkan baginya.

Dan demi mendapatkan perhatian Siwon kembali, Kyuhyun pun berjalan menghampiri Siwon. Hup! Kyuhyun melompat ke punggung Siwon tepat saat ia bersiap untuk mengambil foto Jessica kembali. Ia bergelantungan(?) dengan manja dipunggung Siwon yang pada awalnya hampir membuat mereka akan terjatuh, untung saja Siwon cepat tanggap dan langsung menyeimbangkan tubuh mereka berdua. Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Hehehe, Siwonnieee~ Bisakah kau hentikan kegiatanmu memotret Jessica itu untuk sementara? Bagaimana jika kita berfoto berdua saja? Kali ini biar Jessica yang memotret kita" kata Kyuhyun manja. Hmm, _bad habit_ nya dalam merayu Siwon kembali lagi.

"Kurasa itu ide bagus Kyu. Jessica, bisa kau kemari dan ambilkan foto untuk kami berdua?" Siwon menyetujui ide yang dibuat-buat Kyuhyun. Jessica yang tadinya sedang asyik berpose bersama rusa-rusa itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju Siwon dan Kyuhyun dan mengambil kamera yang Siwon sodorkan padanya.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon pun bersiap untuk dipotret. Saat Jessica memberi aba-aba mereka sudah ada dalam posisi sempurna. Mereka berdiri berdampingan dengan lengan Siwon yang melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun dan juga Kyuhyun yang menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Siwon. Siwon tersenyum dengan sangat tampan, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang memasang ekspresi _aegyo_ diwajahnya tampak beribu-ribu kali lipat lebih _cute _daripada saat ia sedang marah. Mereka tampak serasi sekali, _what a couple!_

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Tak terasa mereka telah berjalan-jalan cukup lama. Setelah mengujungi _Richmond Park_, mereka pergi mengelilingi setiap sudut London. Tak pelak, mereka pun sudah merasa cukup lelah. Hari pun sudah mulai sore, waktunya untuk pulang.

Di dalam mobil menuju perjalanan pulang suasana terasa sepi sekali. Sesekali hanya terdengar gelak tawa yang keluar dari mulut Jessica dan Siwon.

Ah, _wae?_

Entahlah. Kali ini tak ada yang tahu apa yang mereka berdua sedang bicarakan, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Menyebalkannya, kali ini Kyuhyun duduk duduk di jok belakang setelah ia diusir oleh Jessica saat ia akan duduk di samping Siwon. Jadilah sekarang ia duduk teronggok(?) dibelakang dengan raut masam.

"Kyu, kali ini kita pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan yang waktu itu kita kunjungi terlebih dulu, ne?" tanya Siwon sambil menatap Kyuhyun lewat kaca spion. Kyuhyun mengangguk malas.

"Ne, terserah"

Maka mobil itu pun berbelok saat tiba di sebuah pertigaan yang ramai menuju pusat perbelanjaan yang tempo hari mereka kunjungi. Tak menunggu lama mereka pun sampai. Setelah memarkirkan mobil, mereka bertiga pun berjalan memasuki pusat perbelanjaan yang sangat ramai tersebut.

Siwon dan Jessica berjalan didepan sedangkan Kyuhyun berjalan mengikuti mereka dengan malas. Siwon mengajak mereka untuk singgah di sebuah _café_ terlebih dahulu. Mereka memesan beberapa cangkir kopi dan kue-kue yang manis. Mereka berbincang-bincang sambil menikmati hidangannya.

"Kyu, setelah ini aku dan Sicca akan pergi membeli sesuatu sebentar. Kau tunggu saja disini, kau mau kan?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang pada saat itu sedang menyeruput kopinya. Mendengar pertanyaan itu Kyuhyun pun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya meminum kopi.

"Loh, kenapa harus aku yang menunggu kalian disini? Kenapa aku tak ikut saja?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit tak terima. Ia merasa agak tak rela jika Siwon pergi berdua saja dengan Jessica.

"Kali ini kau tak bisa ikut, Kyu. Ada sesuatu yang rahasia yang harus aku beli, pokoknya kau duduk manislah disini dan tunggu kami. Kalau kau mau membeli makanan lagi, kau bisa menggunakan kartu kreditku" jawab Siwon cepat. Ia segera membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu kredit berwarna keemasan dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Setelah itu ia bergegas bangkit dan menari tangan Jessica untuk mengikutinya.

"Hati-hati Kyu. Tunggu kami disini, kami tak akan lama" kata Siwon sambil melambaikan tangannya dan menarik lengan Jessica keluar dari _café _itu dan menyisakan Kyuhyun yang terbengong-bengong sambil memegang kartu kredit.

"Jadi Siwon meninggalkanku hanya untuk bisa berbelanja dengan wanita itu? Aish!"

_Oh, poor Kyuhyun.._

.

**OTHER SIDE**

Siwon berjalan menjauhi _café_ yang baru saja ia kunjungi tadi sambil tetap menarik lengan Jessica. Jessica meronta-ronta, ia kebingungan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Siwon?

"Oppa, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku? Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" pinta Jessica saat mereka mulai memasuki sebuah toko yang tak jauh dari _café _tadi. Siwon mengerjap dan membalikkan tubuhnya kedarah Jessica.

"Oh? Ah, maaf Sicca.. Aku baik-baik saja, hanya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku beli" kata Siwon sambil melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Jessica.

"Apa itu oppa? Kenapa kau bertingkah agak aneh begini?" tanya Jessica.

"Aku ingin mebeli sebuah umm, apa ya namanya? Bisa dibilang perhiasan mungkin?" tanya Siwon balik sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Loh, oppa ingin membeli perhiasan? Untuk siapa?" tanya Jessica kembali. Siwon tersenyum ambigu sesaat.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu.."

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Kyuhyun merasa bosan berdiam diri seperti ini walaupun ternyata ia baru sebentar menunggu. Ia juga tak merasa ingin makan-makanan lain selain yang sudah Siwon pesankan sebelumnya. Ia merasa ingin pergi berjalan-jalan sebentar sambil menunggu Siwon dan Jessica kembali. Namun pesan Siwon untuk menunggunya kembali disini sedikit menahannya. Tapi ia jika ia pikir lagi, pergi sebentar tak masalah bukan?

Setelah menghabiskan isi cangkir kopi dan kuenya, Kyuhyun pun beranjak pergi dari _café _tersebut. Ia berjalan ke sembarang arah untuk melihat-lihat jejeran toko yang ada disana. Ia jadi teringat dengan toko barang antik yang waktu itu ia dan Siwon kunjungi. Dengan pasti ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengunjungi toko itu, ia ingin melihat barang-barang antik lagi disana –terutama gelang gading gajah yang sangat ia inginkan-.

Ia baru saja tiba didepan toko antik tersebut dengan senyuman lebar saat ia tiba-tiba melihat seseorang –ani, dua orang yang dikenalnya ada disana. Itu Siwon dan Jessica! Mereka berdua terlihat sedang memilih barang-barang di etalase yang terletak didekat pintu masuk yang hanya terhalangi kaca transparan. Ia bisa melihat bahwa mereka berdua sedang asyik melihat-lihat barang-barang unik itu.

Tadinya Kyuhyun ingin masuk kedalam dan mengagetkan mereka berdua, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat ia melihat Siwon mengambil sebuah barang dari etalase dan memberikannya kepada Jessica, sebuah gelang! Ia menyipitkan matanya mencoba mempertajam pengelihatannya. Kalau ia tak salah lihat, gelang yang Siwon berikan pada Jessica adalah gelang yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati, gelang gading gajah itu! _oh my God! _Kyuhyun melotot melihatnya, Jessica menerima gelang itu dengan sumringah. Matanya terasa agak panas, sepertinya ia ingin menangis entah. Entah apa alasannya, mungkin karena Siwon ternyata membelikan dan memberikan gelang yang sangat ia sukai itu kepada Jessica? Uh, sebenarnya itu salahnya juga tempo hari telah menolak kebaikan hati Siwon yang waktu itu akan membelikannya gelang itu.

Dengan hati yang terasa kesal, Kyuhyun segera menyingkir dari tempat itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, ia ingin pergi dari sana!

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Siwon dan Jessica kembali memasuki _café _yang sebelumnya mereka datangi untuk menjemput Kyuhyun. Setelah ini rencananya mereka akan langsung pulang karena Siwon sudah selesai membeli apa yang dibutuhkannya. Namun sayang, disana mereka tak mendapati sosok Kyuhyun yang seharusnya masih duduk manis dikursinya. Siwon jadi kebingungan, bukankah tadi ia menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menunggunya disana?

Dengan cepat Siwon segera berlari kearah toilet untuk mencari Kyuhyun, siapa tahu ia berada disana. Namun hasilnya nihil, Kyuhyun tak ada. Siwon merasa sedikit panik, kemana Kyuhyun sebenarnya? Ia tahu Kyuhyun adalah seorang wisatawan yang baru pernah mengunjungi pusat perbelanjaan ini sebanyak dua kali, itu pun dengan ia yang mendampinginya. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tersesat dan seseorang berbuat jahat kepadanya? Oh, itu tak boleh terjadi!

"Sicca, ayo ikut aku. Kita harus cari Kyuhyun sekarang!" seru Siwon panik seraya menarik tangan Jessica untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Waktu terasa berputar lambat bagi Siwon. Baru saja ia keluar dari ruang informasi setelah mencoba mencari Kyuhyun dengan mengumumkan perihal pencariannya disana. Ia sudah menunggu lumayan lama, namun tak ada juga tanda-tanda akan datangnya orang yang sedang ia cari, Kyuhyun. Dengan perasaan yang tak karuan ia pun memillih untuk meninggalkan saja ruang informasi itu dan akan mencoba mencari Kyuhyun dengan cara lain. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menunggu lebih lama disana untuk menantikan kedatangan Kyuhyun, namun ia tak bisa untuk bersabar. Ia khawatir sekali.

Setelah berunding sebentar dengan Jessica, Siwon pun memutuskan untuk mencari Kyuhyun sendirian saja. Ia menyuruh Jessica untuk pulang lebih dulu sedangkan ia akan mencari Kyuhyun. Jessica menurut saja, bukannya ia tak ingin membantu, tetapi jika Siwon sudah memerintahkannya untuk pulang lebih dulu lebih baik ia menurut saja daripada urusannya bertambah panjang.

Setelah mengantarkan Jessica untuk memanggil taksi yang akan membawanya pulang, Siwon pun pergi ke parkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari Kyuhyun diluar area pusat perbelanjaan, karena ia yakin Kyuhyun sudah tak berada disana.

Siwon pun menjalankan mobilnya untuk menyusuri jalanan disekitar sana, ia berpikir Kyuhyun pasti belum pergi jauh –kecuali jika ia menaiki taksi dan pergi ke suatu tempat. Siwon memperhatikan sekitarnya, mencoba mencari sosok Kyuhyun. Ia terus melajukan mobilnya hingga ia tak sengaja melihat sekelompok preman yang mabuk ditepi jalan. Entah kenapa hatinya tiba-tiba terasa tak enak. Hanya untuk sekedar memastikan, Siwon pun menepikan mobilnya tak jau dari posisi dimana preman-preman itu berada dan turun dari dalam mobilnya.

Baru saja ia turun dari dalam mobilnya, tiba-tiba ia disuguhi pemandangan yang membuatnya kaget tak kepalang. Ia melihat sesosok _namja_ yang sangat familiar di matanya sedang disudutkan kearah sebuah gang kecil tak jauh dari sana. Itu Kyuhyun!

Ya Tuhan, seakan kehilangan kendali ia berlari menerjang preman-preman itu. Ia menendang seorang preman yang berposisi paling belakang yang menghalangi langkahnya, preman itu jatuh tersungkur yang membuat teman-temannya yang lain langsung membalikkan badannya kearah Siwon.

"Ya! _Who are you?" _teriak salah seorang preman disana kearah Siwon.

"_Hey you, Bast*rd! Don't intrude him!" _kata Siwon lantang sambil berlari mengampiri Kyuhyun yang berdiri ketakutan sambil menganga menatap Siwon. Belum sempat Siwon mencapai Kyuhyun, ia sudah dihadang oleh preman-preman itu.

"Siapa kau, bodoh? Berani-beraninya mengganggu acara kami!" kata seorang preman mabuk yang menghadangnya dalam bahasa Inggris. Siwon yang mengerti apa yang mereka maksud dengan 'acara' pun menjadi geram. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia segera melayangkan tinjunya kearah mereka.

Merasa tak terima telah dipukul begitu saja, preman-preman itu pun menyerang Siwon balik sehingga terjadilah adu jotos diantara mereka. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Siwon untuk 'menyelesaikan' mereka yang kini terkapar diatas tanah.

Ia menepuk-nepuk tangannya yang terasa sakit karena telah memukuli mereka dengan sangat keras. Setelah itu ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun, objek yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

"Kyuhyun, ternyata kau disini.." seru Siwon pelan sambil berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri terpaku dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"Si-Siwon.."

Bruuk

Kyuhyun berlari menerjang tubuh Siwon dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Siwon bisa merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Si-Siwon.. Terimakasih, terimakasih kau datang. Aku takut sekali, hiks" kata Kyuhyun dengan suara yang bergetar, ia mengeluarkan isakan kecil. Siwon tersenyum lega sambil balas memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Tak apa Kyu. Kau tahu aku khawatir sekali tadi? Syukurlah ternyata kau tak apa-apa" Siwon mengelus punggung Kyuhyun untuk menenangkannya.

"Maaf telah membuatmu khawatir. Maaf tak menuruti apa perintahmu dan malah pergi, maaf.." racau Kyuhyun.

"Sssst, tak apa Kyu. Lebih baik kita pulang saja sekarang" kata Siwon. Ia meraih telapak tangan Kyuhyun untuk digenggamnya, lalu ia berjalan menuju mobilnya bersama Kyuhyun disisinya.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Hari telah gelap, Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke rumah. Kini mereka berdua berada didalam kamar pribadi Siwon.

"Kyu, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu.." kata Siwon memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka. Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk diatas kasur pun mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Siwon.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Won?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Uhm, begini. Kau tahu Kyu, kejadian tadi memberiku banyak pelajaran.." mulai Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kejadian tadi juga membuatku sadar akan sesuatu Kyu. Aku sangat khawatir saat tak mendapatimu dimana pun didalam pusat perbelanjaan itu. Kekhawatiranku sebelumnya seperti tak beralasan sebelum aku menemukanmu tengah diganggu oleh preman-preman itu. Aku merasakan bahwa kekhawatiranku memuncak dan untunglah akhirnya kau bisa selamat" Siwon berbicara panjang lebar.

"Maksudmu apa, Siwon? Jangan bicara bertele-tele seperti itu" kata Kyuhyun tak mengerti. Ia mengerutkan alisnya. Siwon berdehem sebentar.

"Ah intinya Kyu, aku sadar bahwa aku mengkhawatirkanmu dan akhirnya muncul sebuah rasa ingin melindungimu didalam hatiku. Aku juga sadar bahwa rasa itu muncul karena sebelumnya sebuah rasa lain telah terlebih dulu hadir di dalam hati ini.." kata Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun semakin tak mengerti.

"Kyu.. Aku mencintaimu. Jadi jangan lakukan hal-hal yang akan membuatku khawatir karena aku takut kehilanganmu.." kata Siwon yang membuat Kyuhyun langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"S-Siwon, kau.. sungguh?" tanya Kyuhyun kebingungan. Ini terlalu mengejutkan baginya.

"Ne, Kyu. Mungkin memang ini terlalu cepat bagiku untuk mengatakannya padamu, tetapi waktu singkat yang telah kita lalui bersama ini memberikan hidupku warna yang lain. Dengan kehadiranmu hidupku terasa berbeda, dalam beberapa hari ini kau telah sukses membuatku jatuh hati tanpa terkecuali. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu Kyu.." kata Siwon lagi dengan suaranya yang begitu lembut. Ia menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun, mencoba memancarkan kesungguhan hatinya. Kyuhyun terdiam, ia masih terpaku dalam kekagetannya. Matanya mencari –cari kebenaran dalam mata Siwon. Ia menemukannya.

"Tapi Siwon, kau.. aku.. kita.. uhm" Kyuhyun terlihat kebingungan saat ingin mengucapkan isi pikirannya. Siwon tersenyum dengan teramat lembut. Ia mengerti akan kebingungan yang dirasakan Kyuhyun.

"Percayalah padaku, Kyu.."

Chu~

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat dibibir Kyuhyun membuat wajahnya merona merah. Siwon telah menciumnya! Kyuhyun segera mendaratkan jemarinya dibibirnya untuk mengusap bekas kecupan Siwon disana. Ia merunduk malu, Siwon jadi gemas melihatnya.

"Aku tak memaksamu untuk menerima perasaanku, Kyu. Hanya saja aku ingin mengatakannya padamu sebelum kau kembali pulang ke Korea, aku tak ingin menyesal." Kata Siwon sambil mengusap puncak kepala Kyuhyun lembut. Ia kemudian merogoh saku mantelnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Lalu dengan perlahan ia memperlihatkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terpana. Benarkah yang ia lihat ini? Ia melihat Siwon menyodorkan sebuah gelang istimewa kehadapannya. Itu gelang yang sangat ia inginkan!

"Kyu, ini gelang untukmu. Ambillah" Siwon menarik telapak tangan Kyuhyun dan menaruh gelang itu di telapak tangannya. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun terpaku tak percaya, sungguh ia merasa seperti ada dalam mimpi.

"Tapi Siwon, bukankah gelang ini kau beli khusus untuk Jessica?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"He? Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu Kyu? Apa kau .. melihat saat aku dan Jessica membeli gelang ini?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun langsung gelagapan.

"A-ah itu.. aku tidakkkk.. uhmm" Kyuhyun kebingungan mencari jawaban. Siwon langsung tertawa. Ah, akhirnya ia mengerti.

"Ani, Kyu. Aku membelinya khusus untukmu. Tadi aku sengaja mengajak Jessica saat membeli gelang ini karena aku pikir ukuran tanganmu dan Jessica hampir sama sehingga aku bisa mengukur ukuran gelang ini agar saat kau pakai tidak terlalu besar maupun terlalu kecil. Nah, karena aku sudah membeli gelang ini untukmu, maukah kau memakainya?" jelas Siwon. Spontan saja Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ne, aku mau memakainya" Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menyodorkan kembali gelang itu kearah Siwon. Siwon pun mengambil gelangnya dan memasangkannya di tangan Kyuhyun. Dan ternyata ukurannya pas sekali!

"Ya Tuhan, Kyu! Lihatlah, gelang ini pas sekali denganmu. Ah, cocok sekali dengan kulit putihmu itu" kata Siwon terpesona. Kyuhyun langsung saja memperhatikan pergelangan tangannya yang kini tersemat gelang indah yang sangat ia idam-idamkan.

"Kau benar Siwon, gelang ini pas sekali. Aku suka, terima kasih" seru Kyuhyun bahagia dan lantas memeluk Siwon dengan erat sambil tertawa.

"Sama-sama Kyu. Aku juga ingin berterima kasih kepadamu.." balas Siwon sambil membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih? Untuk apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Terima kasih karena kau telah menerima cintaku" sahut Siwon santai sambil mencuri satu kecupan lagi dibibir manis Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Siapa bilang aku sudah menerima cintamu?!" sanggah Kyuhyun sewot, mukanya merah padam. Lucu sekali.

"Gelangmu yang berkata padaku. Ukiran pada gelang itu menyimbolkan ikatan cinta yang tak akan pernah putus dan akan bertahan untuk selamanya. Nah, karena kau telah memakai gelang itu berarti secara tak langsung kau telah menerima cintaku dan berjanji untuk saling mencintai selamanya. Kau mengerti?" kata Siwon. Wajah Kyuhyun tambah memerah saja.

"Jadi itu maksudnya. Waah Siwon, kau curaaaang!" Kyuhyun mengambil bantal disebelahnya dan memukulkannya ke kepala Siwon. Siwon yang dipukul hanya cengengesan saja sambil menghindari pukulan bantal yang dilayangkan Kyuhyun kepadanya.

"Hehehe BabyKyu, kali ini kau tidak boleh memanggilku dengan panggilan Siwon lagi" Siwon menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih bergerak lincah untuk memukulinya, ia segera saja memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat.

"Tidak mau. Namamu kan Siwon, kalau aku tidak boleh memanggilmu seperti itu lalu aku harus memanggilmu seperti apa?" ketus Kyuhyun. Bibirnya ia _pout_kan dengan sangat lucu.

"Bagaimana jika kau memanggilu Wonnie saja? Atau Chagi mungkin?" kata Siwon menggoda Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat-angkat kedua alisnya. Posisinya masih sama seperti tadi, berpelukan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau" tolak Kyuhyun mentah-mentah(?).

"Tapi kau tidak akan menolak kan jika kau aku cium?"

"Ha? Maksud—hmmphh?"

Siwon menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyuhyun. Menyatukannya dalam sebuah balutan kasih yang hangat. Mereka memperdalam ciumannya, saling berbagi rasa tanpa memerlukan kata yang harus menggambarkannya. Kini cukup mereka berdua saja. Ciuman, pelukan, dan cinta. Tak perlu yang lain lagi. Sudah jelas bahwa mereka saling mencinta, Siwon yang mencintai Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun yang mencintai Siwon.

Waktu terus bergulir, tautan penuh cinta itu belum juga berakhir. Siwon dan Kyuhyun masih asyik memadu kasih, mungkinkah tak lama lagi mereka akan memasuki 'tahap' berikutnya?

_"Kyu, saranghaeyo.."_

_"Ngghh-Nado saranghae, Siwonnie. Nan jeongmal saranghaeyo.."_

Lalu mengapa tak kita tinggalkan saja mereka berdua untuk saat ini?

Berdoalah semoga 'malam pertama' mereka lancar, kawan-kawan!

_Please say Good Night for them! 3_

* * *

_ Love don't have to be a bunch of drama_

_A bunch of knock-down, drag-outs, crying in the rain_

_It's all right to keep it light now mama, don't you think_

_We're having such a good time together and it's only just begun_

_My heart's never smiled so hard_

_Baby, lovin' you is fun_

**_(Easton Corbin-Lovin' You Is Fun)_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**A/N: **Annyeoooong yeorobuun! _Finally, we're met in this last chapter!_ Fiuuuuh. Pertama-tama saya ingin mengucapkan maaf karena setelah waktu berlalu cukup lama saya baru bisa mem_posting_ _chapter_ terakhir ini, bukan karena apa-apa, hanya saja saya sedang terserang penyakit **malas**. Uhuhuhu, _i'm so sorry_ bagi kalian yang awalnya minta _chapter _ini di_post ASAP_, karena ya begitulah tadi. Saya juga ingin minta maaf apabila _chapter _ini tingkat kegaje-an(?)nya meningkat, saya bingung sekali waktu menulis _chapter _ini. _I'm stuck for this._

__Apa ada yang mau protes karena ff ini berakhir disini? Atau ada yang mau protes karena _ending_nya tak memuaskan? Atau ada yang mau protes karena hal-hal lain? Boleh kok, protesannya akan saya terima dengan senang hati(?).

_At least, Mind to review?_ _**Kamsahamnida~**_

_****_**Sign,**

**The Bloody Phoenix**


	6. Extra Actionr: Way to Married

**Lost in Town: ~Way To Married~ © The Bloody Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: The Characters on this fanfiction are belongs to God, SM Entertainment, their family and them self.**

**Casts: Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, and other Super Junior member.**

**Pairing: WonKyu (Choi Siwon x Cho Kyuhyun)**

**Genre: Romance/Drama, little bit of humor –maybe?**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, a story from the beginner author, a Chliché plot, typo(s).**

**Summary: Kini cerita yang baru telah dimulai. Nasib telah berubah menjadi lebih baik, Kyuhyun tak lagi tersesat di kota 'sialan' itu. Tapi sayang, now he face another problem, Kyuhyun malah tersesat di hati Siwon! Oh yeeesss!**

**Hope you guys enjoy the story,**

**Don't like don't read please~**

**. . .**

**.**

**Sequel of Lost in Town: ~Way to Married~**

Kicau burung pagi ini menyambut terbitnya sang mentari. Walaupun udara masih terasa dingin—jelas karena ini masih dalam musim dingin yang walaupun sebentar lagi akan berakhir—namun hal itu tak dapat menghalangi makhluk-makhluk yang Tuhan ciptakan untuk segera beraktifitas.

Begitu pun dengan dua makhluk yang sedang terlelap dibalik sebuah selimut yang terbentang, menciptakan dua buah gundukan(?) besar. Cicit burung didepan jendela yang lupa tak tertutup pemiliknya seakan berlomba-lomba untuk membangunkan sang empunya kamar. Suara cicitan yang ramai itu nyatanya tak cukup untuk dapat membuat dua makhluk dibawah selimut itu terbangun, namun syukurlah sang angin dingin datang menghampiri mereka dan membantu para burung itu untuk membangunkannya.

"Brrr, hmm dingiiin.." gumaman pelan keluar dari mulut seorang namja manis yang sedang asyik terlelap. Siapakah dia?

Matanya mengerjap perlahan, mulutnya mengeluarkan erangan malas. Batinnya mengumpat, ck, siapakah yang berani mengganggu tidurnya dengan mengirimkan angin-angin nakal itu? Huh, sungguh menyebalkan.

Ia memutar tatapannya ke sekeliling. Hm, bukankah ini kamar Siwon? Kyuhyun-namja yang terbangun tadi- hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia melarikan tangannya ke tubuhnya dengan refleks saat angin-angin nakal tadi menyapa kulitnya.

Eh?

Kemana semua pakaiannya pergi?

Kyuhyun melotot. Lalu dengan tak diinginkannya, memori yang telah ia dapatkan semalam kembali terputar di otaknya. _Siwon yang menyatakan cinta.. berciuman.. tidur bersama dan.._

GUBRAAAAK!

Kyuhyun pun terjatuh diatas lantai dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit. Jadi semalam Siwon dan ia telah...?

_Oh My.._

**.**

"Aduh aduh.. pelan-pelan saja bisa tidak sih?"

Terdengar suara ribut-ribut dari dalam kamar. Ada apakah gerangan? Ckckck, rupanya hal ini masih berkaitan dengan kejadian yang telah menimpa _Uri_ _Kyuhyunnie _tadi,terjatuh!

Terlihat disana sesekali Kyuhyun mencubiti lengan Siwon yang sedang mengompres keningnya dengan sekantung es batu. Saat Kyuhyun terjatuh dari atas kasur akibat lamunannya, ia terjatuh dengan posisi kepala membentur lantai terlebih dahulu dan menciptakan debuman yang cukup dahsyat(?)—Siwon saja sampai terbangun dibuatnya. Alhasil kini terdapatlah sebuah benjolan yang cukup besar di dahi Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau ini ada-ada saja. Mengapa bisa sampai terjatuh seperti itu, hm? Kau membuatku kaget saja" kata Siwon sambil memegangi kantung es agar menempel di dahi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang ditanya begitu hanya cemberut saja.

Ehm, _by the way_, kali ini wajah Kyuhyun terlihat bersemu merah. Kontras sekali dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang kesakitan. Tapi wajar saja sebenarnya, toh kondisi tubuh Siwon masih sama seperti saat pertama bangun tidur –kalian ingat? Otot tubuh yang sempurna milik Siwon tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun bekas aktifitas semalam, dan otot itu terpampang nyata dihadapan Kyuhyun membuat matanya tak bisa berhenti menatapnya.

Glek

"Umm Siwon, bisakah kau pakai dulu pakaianmu? Kau mengganggu pengelihatanku" kata Kyuhyun.

"Heee? Kenapa? Bukannya kau suka ya melihatku _naked _begini? Bukan begitu?" goda Siwon. Kyuhyun mendecih sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ck, percaya diri sekali sih. Sudah, lebih baik kau sekalian mandi saja sana. Aku yakin hari ini kau pasti harus pergi ke kantor" perintah Kyuhyun sambil mendorong dada Siwon agar menjauhinya. Siwon hanya terkekeh mengiyakan. Ia pun segera beranjak dari atas kasur dan melenggang dengan santainya tanpa menutupi tubuhnya dengan apapun.

"KYAAAA! CHOI SIWON BODOH! SETIDAKNYA TUTUPI LAH TUBUHMU DENGAN SESUATU! DASAR TUKANG PAMER" ya, begitulah suara jeritan Kyuhyun yang berhasil Siwon hasilkan dari ulahnya. Kini hanya terdengar gelak tawa dari dalam kamar mandi yang membuat bibir Kyuhyun mengerucut lucu.

Ck, ada-ada saja.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi lebih beberapa menit. Kyuhyun dan Siwon sedang duduk-duduk santai di ruang televisi. Seharusnya saat ini Siwon sudah harus berangkat bekerja, namun entah ada angin apa hari ini sehingga dia berubah menjadi sedikit pemalas.

"Ah, pergi ke kantornya nanti saja. Telat sekali-sekali tak masalah bukan? Toh, di perusahaan aku ini yang menjadi _boss_nya" begitulah kira-kira jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Siwon saat Kyuhyun sudah mulai marah-marah menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi ke kantor. Dan bukannya menurut ia malah berleha-leha menonton televisi sambil meminum secangkir _americano coffee_.

"Hey, Siwon. Kau ini sedang menonton apa sih? Aku sungguh tak mengerti, bukannya pergi bekerja kau malah menonton acara balapan kuda. Sungguh pemalas" omel Kyuhyun saat Siwon memfokuskan perhatiannya pada acara balapan kuda yang sedang ditayangkan, dan ia malah dicuekkan.

"Ssst, jangan berisik Kyu. Kau ini kenapa sensitif sekali sih hari ini? Sedang datang bulan, ya?" ledek Siwon sambil tetap tak mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dan akibat ejekannya itu sebuah bantal sofa berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di wajahnya.

"Dasar bodoh!" umpat Kyuhyun. Siwon sih tak mengambil masalah dengan lemparan bantal sofa oleh Kyuhyun tadi.

**_BREAKING NEWS_**

"Ah, mengganggu saja" rutuk Siwon saat tiba-tiba acara balapan kuda yang sedang ditontonnya terinterupsi oleh sebuah acara _Breaking News._

_"Berita ini kami sampaikan langsung dari Studio 5._

_Cho Kyuhyun, seorang pemuda asal Korea Selatan peraih medali emas di kejuaraan Olimpiade Matematika yang diselenggarakan di Indonesia tahun 2012 ini, dikabarkan menghilang."_

Langsung saja perhatian Kyuhyun dan Siwon tertuju pada _Breaking News _tersebut. Sontak mata Kyuhyun melebar saat layar televisi itu menyajikan sebuah berita tentang dirinya dan menampilkan sebuah foto yang ia kenali sebagai sosok dirinya. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Kyuhyun, Siwon juga membelalakkan matanya tatkala nama sang kekasih beserta fotonya ditampilkan di layar kaca.

_"Menurut sumber yang kami dapatkan, _

_alumnus Universitas ternama di Korea Selatan ini menghilang sejak enam hari yang lalu setelah keberangkatannya ke London._

_Kedua orang tua Cho Kyuhyun, Cho ... dan Cho Hana –yang merupakan seorang Profesor dan seorang Dosen di salah satu universitas swasta Korea- mengaku sangat risau karena putra mereka yang menghilang ini._

_Dan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya, diharapkan untuk segera menghubungi nomor telepon dibawah ini"_

CLICK

Kyuhyun mematikan televisi itu dengan cepat. Wajahnya terlihat sangat _shock_, apa-apaan tadi itu? Benarkah kedua orang tuanya yang pintar dengan nekat menyebarkan berita kehilangan dirinya hingga ke London dan membuat wajah manisnya terpampang di seluruh Inggris Raya? Oh, sungguh memalukan.

"Siwon, aku pinjam _handphone_mu!" pinta Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang masih belum bertransisi dari masa keterkejutannya. Antara sadar dan tidak sadar Siwon menyerahkan _handphone_nya ke tangan Kyuhyun.

Dengan sigap jari jemari Kyuhyun menari diatas layar datar _handphone _itu sambil mengetikkan sederet angka yang akan dihubunginya.

Pip

Kyuhyun menekan tombol hijau disudut layar membuat panggilannya tersambung. Suara tunggu telepon terdengar beberapa kali, hingga..

_"Yoboseyo?"_ terdengar suara seorang wanita diseberang sana.

"Eomma!" pekik Kyuhyun.

_"Siapa ini?"_ suara disana terdengar sedikit terperanjat.

"Tentu saja ini aku, Kyuhyun!"

_"Jeongmalyo? Ini Kyuhyunnie, uri Kyuhyunnie?"_

"Ne, eomma. Eomma, apa mak—" belum sempat Kyuhyun mengatakan apa yang ingin disampaikannya, suara diseberang membuat ucapannya terhenti begitu saja dan membuat ia harus menjauhkan _handphone_ itu dari telinganya.

_"Appa! Uri Kyuhyunnie menelepon—halo?_

_Kyuhyun, dimana kau sekarang? Kita semua disini khawatir sekali" _ terdengar suara di _line _seberang berubah menjadi suara berat khas seorang bapak-bapak. Intonasi suaranya terbalut kekhawatiran.

"Aku ada di London sekarang, Appa. Jangan khawatir, disini aku baik-baik saja"

_"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau cepatlah pulang, kami disini menunggumu"_

"Baiklah. Appa, teleponnya aku putus dulu, ne? Aku janji akan segera pulang"

_"Ya. Hati-hati disana, Kyu. Cepatlah pulang agar kau bisa jelaskan semua hal yang menimpamu disana, ne?" _sahut appa Kyuhyun disana.

"Ne, Appa. Annyeong"

Pik.

Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya samar. Ia menatap Siwon dengan seksama.

"Siwon, sepertinya aku harus pulang ke Korea sekarang"

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

"Kyu, apa kau yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal?"

Suara Siwon terdengar tenggelam diantara suara mesin-mesin yang berderu itu. Kini mereka berada di _Airport_, tepat berada di depan gerbang keberangkatan tujuan London-Korea Selatan. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Ia menggenggam tangan Siwon yang bebas dengan erat, wajahnya terlihat sedikit khawatir.

"Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Siwon saat Kyuhyun tak kunjung melepaskan genggaman tangannya sedari tadi. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Uh, aku takut kita akan salah naik pesawat, Won"

Siwon tergelak. Oh, sungguh, ia kira ada masalah apa. Ternyata? Ia tertawa pelan. Tangannya mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja Kyu. Tenang saja, aku tak salah membeli tiket pesawat kok. Lihat saja, bukankah ini adalah gerbang keberangkatan tujuan London-Korea Selatan? Kau tak perlu khawatir akan munculnya Cho-Kyuhyun-yang-tersesat lainnya" terang Siwon. Ucapannya itu dimaksudkan untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun, namun bukannya menenangkan malah membuat wajah Kyuhyun berubah masam. Dengan kesal Kyuhyun pun melepaskan tautan tangan mereka.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kita segera masuk saja kedalam pesawat" kata Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendahului Siwon untuk segera menunjukkan _passport_ dan juga tiketnya ke arah petugas di depan sana. Siwon pun segera berjalan menyusulnya.

Kali ini Kyuhyun akan pulang kembali ke Korea setelah sekitar enam hari ia 'terdampar' di kota ini, London. Pagi tadi ia memaksa Siwon untuk membelikannya sebuah tiket pesawat untuk pulang, awalnya Siwon sempat melarangnya untuk pulang dengan alasan kepulangannya itu terlalu mendadak dan belum tentu ada tiket yang tersedia untuk penerbangan secepatnya pada hari itu. Namun Kyuhyun berkilah bahwa lebih cepat itu lebih baik. Maka atas paksaan dan alibi Kyuhyun itu Siwon pun menuruti apa maunya.

Tadinya Kyuhyun akan pulang seorang diri dan menyuruh Siwon untuk segera pergi ke kantor setelah mengantarkannya ke bandara. Tapi tak disangka, ternyata Siwon juga malah ikut-ikutan pergi bersama Kyuhyun. Ingin mengantarkan Kyuhyun dengan selamat sampai Korea sekalian bertemu calon mertua, katanya.

Huh, ada-ada saja mereka berdua ini.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Setelah melewati perjalanan panjang, Kyuhyun dan Siwon tiba di Korea pada dini hari. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat pagi. Mereka tampak lelah dengan perjalanan yang mendadak itu. Seakan tak ingin menunda waktu istirahat lebih lama lagi, mereka segera menaiki sebuah taksi sekeluarnya dari bandara dan pergi menuju kediaman keluarga Cho.

Setelah sekitar 30 menit perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di sebuah rumah berdesain _a la _Eropa. Kyuhyun membuka dompet yang dibawanya dan mengambil sebuah kunci yang terletak disana. Itu adalah kunci gerbang dan juga kunci rumah. Karena hari sudah sangat larut, Kyuhyun tak mungkin memencet bel untuk dapat masuk kedalam rumah. Ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya pasti sudah tidur; Kyuhyun hanya tak ingin mengganggu mereka.

Ckrek

Kyuhyun memutar kenop pintu rumahnya. Benar saja, semua lampu yang ada di dalam rumah berada dalam keadaan mati, itu tandanya semua penghuni rumah sudah terlelap. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Siwon, lebih baik kita pergi tidur saja sekarang. Kau tidurlah dikamarku, biar besok kubereskan kamar tamu untukmu. _Kkaja" _Kyuhyun memberikan instruksi kepada Siwon untuk mengikutinya berjalan ke arah lantai 2 dimana kamar Kyuhyun berada.

"Tapi Kyu, kita kan belum memberi salam pada ayah dan ibumu? Masa kita langsung tidur begitu saja tanpa memberi tahu kedatangan kita?" tanya Siwon menginterupsi langkah cepat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalikkan posisi tubuhnya.

"Sudahlah Siwon. Kita bisa memberi salam pada mereka besok, mereka juga pasti sedang tidur nyenyak. Aku sudah tidak kuat menahan kantukku. Ayo cepat" Kyuhyun memasang wajah kusutnya dan menarik lengan Siwon agar berjalan lebih cepat. Siwon yang ditarik tangannya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran. Ada-ada saja tingkah Kyuhyun yang selalu bisa membuat dirinya terheran-heran ini. Ck ck ck.

**PAGI HARINYA**

Mrs. Cho pagi ini bangun sangat awal. Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah bangun untuk mempersiapkan semua kebutuhan keluarganya dalam menyambut hari. Keluarga Cho memang tidak menyewa seorang pembantu untuk membantu mengurus rumah karena mereka berpikir bahwa tidak baik jika terlalu bergantung pada orang lain untuk melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah. Mereka hanya mendatangkan pembantu yang bekerja _part-time_ pada saat tertentu saja.

Wanita cantik yang usianya sudah mulai memasuki paruh abad itu berjalan kearah dapur untuk memasak. Ia mengenakan _apron_ pink bermotifkan bunga tulip kesukaannya. Saat ia berjalan memasuki dapur, ia mengangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Disana ada sebuah rak sepatu. Memang tak ada yang aneh dengan rak sepatu tersebut, namun yang membuatnya mencolok adalah sesuatu yang terletak dibawahnya. Ada dua pasang sepatu, yang satu ia tak kenal itu sepatu milik siapa, namun yang satu lagi sepertinya ia mengenalinya. Bukankah... itu sepatu milik Kyuhyun?

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada sepatu milik Kyuhyun dan orang asing tergeletak disini? Kyuhyun kan tidak ada di rumah?" Mrs. Cho mengerutkan keningnya heran. Segera saja ia merubah haluannya dari dapur menuju kamar tidurnya, bermaksud membangunkan suami tercintanya dan menanyakan kepadanya apakah tadi malam ada seseorang yang bertamu ke rumah ini.

Baru saja ia berjalan tak jauh dari dapur, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara.

"Eomma, aku ingin minum susu~" sebuah suara manja yang akhir-akhir ini tak hadir di rumah tersebut menyapa indra pendengarannya. Dengan cepat Mrs. Cho mengalihkan tatapannya kearah asal suara. Matanya menangkap sebuah sosok yang terlihat tak terlalu jelas karena dipengaruhi keadaan ruangan yang gelap. Yang terlihat oleh matanya hanya sesosok tubuh jangkung dan sebuah wajah putih yang terlihat bersinar(?).

"Ha—hantuuuuuu!" teriak Mrs. Cho panik sambil berjalan mundur menjauhi sosok itu. Sosok yang diteriaki itu mengernyit bingung sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Tetap disitu! Jangan mendekat kau, hantu nakal!" seru Mrs. Cho panik sambil terus berjalan mundur. Tubuhnya memasang pergerakan waspada. Si sosok tadi tambah mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Eomma! Jangan bercanda! Ini aku, Kyuhyun" kata sosok itu sambil terus berjalan mendekati wanita yang berstatus sebagai ibunya tersebut.

"_Omo!_ Kyunnie? kau sudah kembali? Ya Tuhan, kau mengagetkan eomma! Kapan kau tiba? Kenapa eomma tidak tahu? Ah ayo-ayo, kita duduk terlebih dahulu" serbu Mrs. Cho, Kyuhyun tak diberi kesempatan untuk berbicara sedikit pun karena ia langsung ditarik eommanya menuju ruang tengah. Setelah sampai ia langsung didudukkan(?) dengan paksa diatas sofa.

"Kyu, kau tunggu disini ya. Biar eomma membangunkan appa dan kakakmu dulu" setelah berbicara seperti itu Mrs. Cho pun segera pergi dengan kecepatan kilat meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terbengong-bengong karena belum bisa memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan baik.

"Eomma aneh. Padahal tadi kan aku ingin minum susu, kenapa ia harus membangunkan appa dan noona segala?" kata Kyuhyun meracau.

**.**

Appa dan Noona Kyuhyun terlihat keluar secara bersamaan dari kamar mereka. Wajah mereka tampak masih kusut khas orang yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Namun wajah mereka langsung berubah sumringah saat melihat seseorang yang sedang menunggu mereka. Segera saja mereka melangkah mendekat mendekati sosok itu dan berseru penuh semangat.

"Kyuhyunnie!" seru Mr. Cho dan Ahra –noonanya Kyuhyun—secara bersamaan. Kyuhyun yang merasa dipanggil pun segera menoleh.

Bruuukk

Tubuh Kyuhyun terpelanting dari atas sofa, appa dan noonanya tiba-tiba menerjang tubuhnya yang tidak siap sehingga ia langsung terjatuh. Mr. Cho dan Ahra memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat bersama-sama.

"A-appa, noona.. sesaaaak" rengek Kyuhyun sambil meronta-ronta. Tersadar, Mr. Cho dan Ahra pun melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyu. Akhirnya kau kembali. Tidak appa sangka, baru saja kemarin kau menelepon appa dan berjanji untuk segera pulang, ternyata hari ini kau sudah ada di Korea kembali" buka Mr. Cho sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis.

"Appa, umma, _mianhae_. Aku sudah membuat kalian semua khawatir kemarin-kemarin" kata Kyuhyun sambil memeluk appa dan eomma nya bergantian. Mrs. Cho mengelus punggung Kyuhyun lembut saat ia memeluknya.

"Syukurlah Kyu kau bisa kembali dengan selamat. Eomma dan appa panik sekali saat tahu kau pergi ke London" kata Mrs. Cho.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta maaf kepadaku juga, Kyu? Kau kan sudah membuatku panik" tanya Ahra tiba-tiba saat eommanya baru selesai berbicara. Kyuhyun mendelik.

"Ya, kenapa aku harus meminta maaf pada noona segala? Memangnya aku tersesat gara-gara siapa, huh? Aku kan bisa sampai tersesat ke London gara-gara tiket pesawat terkutuk milik noona itu!" Kyuhyu bertanya balik dengan nada sengit.

"Enak saja! Itu kan memang pada dasarnya kau orang yang teledor, jangan salahkan aku begitu! Uuh, kesempatan untuk menghadiri festival yang aku impi-impikan di London kali ini sirna lah sudah gara-gara kau mengambil tiketku! Ahh" balas Ahra noona tak kalah sengitnya membuat kedua orang tua mereka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun, Ahra, sudahlah. Kalian itu baru saja bertemu kembali setelah beberapa hari berpisah sudah ribut saja" kata Mr. Cho menengahi mereka.

"Tapi Appa, Kyuhyun itu sudah membuatku kesal setengah mati. Gara-gara dia aku jadi gagal menghadiri festival impianku di London, sungguh menyebalkan" sungut Ahra tidak terima.

"Sudahlah Ahra, kau ini" balas Mr. Cho singkat sambil mengisyaratkan kepada Ahra agar ia berhenti merutuk.

"Oh iya, Kyu. Apa kau kembali ke Korea sendirian? Eomma lihat, di rak sepatu ada sepasang sepatu asing, itu pasti milik orang yang mengantarmu bukan?" tanya Mrs. Cho mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ne, eomma. Itu milik orang yang mengantarku" jawab Kyuhyun cepat sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lucu. "Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan membangunkannya dulu" kata Kyuhyun sambil bergegas naik ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya.

Tak lama, Kyuhyun terlihat keluar dari dalam kamarnya sambil menarik lengan seseorang yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung dibelakangnya.

"Aduh Kyu. Ini masih pagi buta, aku masih mengantuk" kata Siwon yang ternyata adalah orang yang sedang Kyuhyun tarik.

"Sudah, diam saja" Kyuhyun tetap santai menarik lengan Siwon hingga mereka tiba di ruang tengah. Tampak eomma dan appa Kyuhyun penasaran dengan siapa yang tengah berjalan dibalik tubuh putra mereka.

"Eomma, Appa, ini dia orangnya. Namanya Siwon, aku bertemu dengannya di London" kata Kyuhyun sambil mendorong Siwon ke sampingnya. Nyawa Siwon seperti masih tercerai berai, ia menutup matanya dan setengah tertidur sambil berdiri.

Puk

"Siwon, bangunlah. Sekarang dihadapanmu ada eomma dan appaku" Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Siwon pelan sambil berbisik ditelinganya.

CTAAAAR

Seakan-akan ada petir yang menyambar di kepala Siwon, segera saja ia tersadar. Wajahnya berubah segar secara mendadak, matanya terbuka lebar, di bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyuman yang menawan dan langsung membius eomma dan noona Kyuhyun. Tangannya yang tadi terkulai tak berdaya di samping tubuhnya kini bergerak gesit merapikan rambutnya.

"Ekhm" Siwon berdehem sekali, ia meyiapkan dirinya untuk berbicara.

"Selamat pagi Ahjumma, Ahjussi, noona. Perkenalkan, saya Choi Siwon. Saya dan Kyuhyun baru saja tiba disini beberapa jam yang lalu, mohon maaf karena saya tidak langsung memberi salam kepada kalian saat sampai disini" sapa Siwon kepada keluarga Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum ramah kepada semuanya. Mr. Cho mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tak masalah, duduklah nak" kata Mr. Cho. Setelah dipersilahkan, Siwon pun duduk diatas sofa dengan Kyuhyun disampingnya.

"Siwon-ah, terima kasih telah mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang. Kami sangat berhutang budi padamu. Terima kasih sekali, Siwon-ah" Mrs. Cho membuka percakapannya dengan Siwon.

"Ah tidak masalah, Ahjumma. Lagipula sebagai seorang calon menan—aww" Kyuhyun menyikut perut Siwon dengan kencang hingga ucapannya terhenti. Kyuhyun memelototinya dengan seram.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak Choi Siwon" desis Kyuhyun dongkol. Siwon hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Kyu, selama kau ada di London kau tinggal dimana?" kini Ahra yang membuka suaranya. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Ahra.

"Aku tinggal bersamanya" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Siwon dengan telujuknya. Ahra memangut-mangutkan kepalanya.

"Ck, kau pasti telah sangat merepotkannya, Kyu" Ahra berbicara lagi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Enak saja. Kau itu sok tahu sekali sih noona. Aku tidak merepotkanmu kan, Won?" balas Kyuhyun, ia melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan pada Siwon yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukkan olehnya. Kyuhyun yang kesal memeletkan lidahnya kearah Ahra. Kedua orang tua mereka yang melihatnya menjadi _sweatdrop _seketika. Ck, kedua kakak beradik yang tak pernah akur itu mulai lagi, pikir mereka.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Menit demi menit telah berlalu. Dengan waktu yang cukup lama mereka habiskan untuk berbincang-bincang sambil bercengkrama bersama. Siwon terlihat sangat mudah menyesuaikan dirinya dengan keluarga Kyuhyun, ia sangat akrab dengan keluarganya –terlebih Mrs. Cho. Kelihatannya ia senang sekali dengan pribadi Siwon yang hangat, juga dengan wajah rupawan yang dimiliki Siwon tentunya. Baru beberapa menit mereka berbincang bersama, rasanya mereka telah saling kenal dengan waktu yang sudah sangat lama. Mereka akrab sekali.

Kini Mrs. Cho sedang berada di dalam dapur bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan Ahra. Mereka bertiga sedang membuat sarapan bersama. Mrs. Cho dan Ahra sedang asyik meracik bumbu masakan mereka kali ini, sedangkan Kyuhyun memotong bahan-bahan yang diperlukan seperti sayuran dan daging menjadi ukuran yang kecil.

"Kyuhyunnie" panggil Mrs. Cho.

"Ne, eomma?"

"Siwon itu.. Apa dia benar-benar temanmu?" tanya Mrs. Cho pada Kyuhyun tanpa menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyu.

"Maksud eomma?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Ya, Kyuhyunnie. Eomma rasa dia bukan sekerdar temanmu, tetapi lebih terlihat seperti ...err mungkin jika kau wanita itu pantas disebuat sebagai –kekasih?" tanya Mrs. Cho lagi dengan lebih memperjelas maksudnya. Pertanyaan –atau lebih tepatnya permintaan penjelasan dari Mrs. Cho sukses membuat Kyuhyun terdiam membeku. Wajahnya mulai memerah dengan ekspresi yang gelagapan.

Trek

Kyuhyun meletakkan pisau yang ia pegang keatas counter dapur.

"Ke-kenapa eomma bisa berpikiraan seperti itu, eoh? M-mana mungkin dia itu kekasihku, kami kan sama-sama lelaki. Eomma ini, bercanda saja ah. Hahaha" jawab Kyuhyun terbata-bata, wajahnya terlihat kikuk. _Ugh, kenapa eomma harus menyadari hal itu segala sih, _rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati. Mrs. Cho tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Sudahlah Kyu, kalau kau benar-benar kekasihnya pun tak masalah. Ah betapa beruntungnya eomma jika suatu saat nanti kau menikah dengan Siwon, dengan begitu eomma akan memiliki menantu yang tampan luar biasa" kata Mrs. Cho sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Eomma, kalau Kyuhyun menikah dengan Siwon itu namanya tidak adil. Masa Siwon yang tampan begitu mau-maunya dengan Kyuhyun" celetuk Ahra meledek. Mrs. Cho langsung memelototinya.

"Ahra-ya, tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu, kalau Kyuhyun memang sudah berjodoh dengan Siwon bagaimana? Lagipula eomma sama sekali tak keberatan bila Kyuhyun menikah dengannya" kali ini ucapan Mrs. Cho seakan-akan memberi lampu hijau bagi hubungan Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

"Iya, bagaimana sih noona ini. Kalau eomma sudah merestuiku dengan Siwon, noona tidak usah mengelak dari takdir yang sudah ada. Lagipula eomma pasti senang jika mendapatkan menantu secepatnya, memangnya noona yang sudah tua tapi tak punya pacar juga? Hehehe" balas Kyuhyun menimpali perkataan Mrs. Cho, Ahra yang dipojokkan mereka berdua menjadi cemberut. Melihat hal itu sepasang ibu dan anak yang sukses menjahili Ahra itu pun saling bertatapan sambil saling melemparkan senyuman _evil _mereka.

"Ya Tuhan, apa lagi ini. Aku dikelilingi dua makhluk _evil_. Tidaaaak" teriak Ahra dramatis yang langsung membuahkan dua buah jitakan yang dilayangkan eomma dan dongsaengnya.

.

.

~WonKyu~

.

.

Hari mulai beranjak terang, keluarga Cho bersama Siwon sedang berkumpul di ruang makan dan melaksanakan sarapan bersama. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati hidangan yang disiapkan sampai-sampai mereka makan dengan serius.

"Woah, ini benar-benar enak" seru Siwon semangat sambil memasukkan sepotong daging asap kedalam mulutnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil mengunyah makanannya, ia juga mengeluarkan gumaman-gumaman yang mendramatisir ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kau lebay sekali sih, Won" kata Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya nyengir.

"Hehehe, habis daging ini rasanya enak sekali. Baru kali ini aku memakan masakan rumah yang seenak ini lagi" jawab Siwon sambil terus menyuapkan potongan-potongan daging kedalam mulutnya. Mr dan Mr. Cho jadi tertawa melihatnya.

"Makanlah yang banyak, Siwon-ah. Ahjumma senang melihatmu makan dengan lahap" kata Mrs. Cho sambil menyodorkan semangkuk nasi tambahan kearah Siwon yang langsung diterimanya.

"Oh ya, Siwon-ah. Apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Uhuk

Pertanyaan singkat dari Mrs. Cho itu sukses membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun tersedak makanannya secara bersamaan. Kyuhyun dan Siwon segera meraih gelas mereka dan meneguk isinya dengan brutal.

"Waeyo?" tanya Mrs. Cho keheranan. Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang kebetulan duduk bersebelahan saling bertatapan. Alis mereka saling terangkat membuat keheranan Mrs. Cho bertambah.

"Bagaimana, Siwon?" tanya Mrs. Cho kembali.

"Ah, itu.. emm jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku ini kekasihnya ..ungg Kyu—Kyuhyun" jawab Siwon.

Uhuk

Kali ini giliran Mr. Cho, Mrs. Cho, dan Ahra yang tersedak makanan mereka.

"M-mwoh?" teriak mereka bersamaan. Kyuhyun langsung menatap Siwon panik.

"Duh, bagaimana ini, Siwon?" bisik Kyuhyun kearah Siwon. Siwon menenangkannya dengan meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Tenang saja. Kita pasti bisa menghadapi ini bersama" jawab Siwon.

"Ehm, Siwon. Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudmu kepada kami?" tanya Mr. Cho meminta penjelasan pada Siwon.

"Ahjumma, Ahjussi, maafkan saya. Err kami memang berpacaran saat ini, hubungan kami baru berjalan selama 3 hari. Tapi saya berani bersumpah, kami saling mencintai" jawab Siwon berapi-api.

"Bagaimana bisa sampai ..berpacaran?" kini Ahra yang mengeluarkan pertanyaannya.

"Entahlah noona. Aku memang baru bertemu dengan Kyuhyun selama beberapa hari, tapi selama beberapa hari itu pula aku merasa bahwa aku mencintainya" jawab Siwon.

"Lalu apa kalian sadar dengan kondisi kalian berdua?" tanya Mr. Cho lagi.

"Maksud appa?" kali ini Kyuhyun yang buka suara.

"Kalian kan sama-sama lelaki. Bagaimana dengan hal itu?" perjelas Mr. Cho. Siwon menatap wajah Kyuhyun sebentar lalu kembali mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Mr. Cho.

"Kami tak mempermasalahkan hal itu selama kami saling mencintai, bukan begitu Kyu?" jawab Siwon yang dibalas anggukkan Kyuhyun.

"Haah, kalian ini ada-ada saja. Berarti prediksi appa sejak tadi benar, untung saja appa tidak terkena serangan jantung. Tingkah laku Siwon sedikitnya membuat appa curiga sejak tadi, dan benar saja ternyata kalian menjalin hubungan yang 'sesuatu'" Mr. Cho memijit pelipisnya pelan. Ia merasa pening mendengar hal ini.

Ruang makan itu berubah hening, mereka yang semula asyik memakan menu sarapannya, kini mereka menghentikan kegiatan itu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, ia menatap eomma dan appanya dengan takut-takut.

"Appa, apa appa marah?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati. Mr. Cho menghela nafas berat.

"Sebenarnya appa marah padamu. Kenapa kau harus mencitai seorang lelaki yang pada dasarnya sama sepertimu sedangkan diluar sana masih terdapat banyak wanita. Tetapi appa rasa appa tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa dengan hal itu" jawab Mr. Cho. Kyuhyun menunduk mendengar jawaban dari appanya itu. Siwon pun mengelus punggung Kyuhyun untuk menenangkannya.

"Ahjussi, saya sebagai seseorang yang ingin bertanggung jawab atas hal ini, bolehkan saya tetap berada disisi Kyuhyun untuk melindungi dan mencitainya?" tanya Siwon kepada Mr. Cho sambilberanjak dari duduknya, ia berlutut disamping Mr. Cho sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Lagi-lagi Mr. Cho menghela nafasnya berat sebelum berkata. "Apa kau sungguh-sungguh mencintainya Siwon?" tanya Mr. Cho balik.

"Tentu saja, ahjussi. Aku mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati" jawab Siwon mantap.

"Apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Saya seorang presdir didalam perusahaan keluarga saya"

"Oh, begitu. Lalu berapa usiamu?" tanya Mr. Cho lagi.

"Aku 28 tahun"

"Dimana orang tuamu?"

"Kedua orang tuaku berada di Paris. Memangnya kenapa Ahjussi?" tanya Siwon keheranan.

"Tidak apa-apa, bolehkah ahjussi memingta nomor telepon orang tuamu yang sekiranya bisa dihubungi?" pinta Mr. Cho. Siwon sempat terheran-heran sebelumnya, namun akhirnya ia pun memberikan juga nomor telepon orang tuanya.

"Nah Siwon, ahjussi tanya sekali lagi. Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Siwon mantap. Jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar tak terkendali, ia tak sabar mengetahui apa jawaban dari permintaannya pada Mr. Cho.

"Kali ini appa ingin bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Apakah kau juga mencintai Siwon dengan sepenuh hatimu?" tanya Mr. Cho membalikkan pertanyannya kepada Kyuhyun. Ia yang ditodong pertanyaan mendadak semacam itu langsung terkaget-kaget.

"Tentu saja appa. Aku juga mencintai Siwon" jawab Kyuhyun yakin.

Mr. Cho menghela nafas sejenak.

"Lalu appa ingin bertanya pada kalian berdua. Apa kalian siap menerima semua resiko jika kalian berdua menjalin kasih?" tanya Mr. Cho lagi. Kyuhyun dan Siwon mengangguk bersamaan dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Appa, kenapa appa bertanya terus seperti itu sih?" tanya Kyuhyun agak dongkol karena sedari tadi yang dilkukan appanya hanyalah menanyai Siwon dan juga ia. Mr. Cho hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak apa-apa, appa hanya ingin tahu saja. Kalau begitu appa akan merestui kalian dengan satu syarat.." kata Mr. Cho sambil menggantungkan kalimatnya yang membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun menatapnya penuh harap.

"Ah sebelum memberi tahu kalian apa itu syaratnya, appa ingin bertanya pada eomma dan ahra terlebih dahulu. Apa kalian berdua keberatan jika appa memberi restu bagi Kyuhyun dan Siwon?" tanya Mr. Cho –LAGI-. _(Readers: ini bapaknya Kyuhyun kepo bener ya -_-a)_

"Kalau eomma sih tidak keberatan. Malah eomma sangat mendukung untuk hal itu" –Mrs. Cho.

"Kalau aku mau bagaimana lagi? Jika eomma dan appa merestuinya maka begitu pula denganku" –Ahra.

Mr. Cho tersenyum puas. Ia menatap Siwon dan Kyuhyun bergantian dan penuh arti.

"Kalau begitu satu syarat untuk kalian jika ingin mendapatkan restu dari appa adalah.. kalian harus menikah secepatnya!"

**HANA**

**DUL**

**SET**

"APAAAAAAAAA?!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Kyuhyun, Siwon, Mrs. Cho, dan Ahra memasang wajah shock mereka secara kompak.

"Iya, Kyuhyun dan Siwon harus segera menikah jika ingin appa restui. Tidak ada penolakan karena kalian sudah menyetujuinya. Arasseo?" mereka semua langsung mengangguk patuh menyetujui perkataan Mr. Cho.

"Oh dan satu lagi, Siwon-ah. Ahjussi akan segera menelepon orang tuamu untuk membicarakan hal ini. Dan bersiap-siaplah saja jika seandainya kalian harus menikah besok" terang Mr. Cho santai.

"APAAAAAAAA?!"

**DUARRRR**

** ~FIN~**

**A/N: **Yosh! Annyeong yeorobuuuuun! Bertemu lagi dengan saya dalam kesempatan kali ini, hehehe.

Kali ini saya membawakan sequel dari Lost In Town untuk kalian semua wahai readersku tercinta~ :* hehehe. Maaf ya apabila extra chapter ini kembali berakhir dengan mengecewakan m(_ _)m, maaf juga apabila kemunculan chapter ini sangat lama. jujur saja, sebenarnya chapter ini sudah selesai sejak awal bulan maret, namun jadwal postingnya sengaja saya ulur-ulur. _I've waited for this day!_ _Happy Birthday to our lovely Appa, Choi Siwon 3_

__Yeay! saya sengaja memposting extra chapter ini untuk kalian dihari yang _special_. Hehe, jadi itulah kenapa kemunculan ff ini sangat terlambat. Semoga kalian puas dengan chapter ini, mohon maaf bagi kalian yang meminta sequel berisikan konten nc, saya tidak bisa mewujudkannya; saya belum cukup umur untuk menulis cerita ber_rating++ _itu (hahaha..). Mohon maaf juga apabila chapter ini terasa 'kacau' dan kalau kata orang Sunda _sih 'ngacapruk'_. hehehe.

_At least, mind to review?_

**_Sign,_**

**_The Bloody Phoenix_**


End file.
